


wdyth (why don't you text him?)

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bomin hangs out with them a lot, Bomin is a housemate, Daeyeol is also in the dance crew, Donghyun avoids as much, Everyone is just nice, Fluff without Plot, Jaehyun is a good friend, Jangjun is Jaehyun's Housemate, Jibeom is dense, Joochan is trying too, M/M, No Character Development, Phone Sex, Seungmin and Daeyeol are together, Seungmin is in the dance crew, Sexting, Some issues, Some personal chat, Sort Of, Sungyoon is Bomin's Boyfriend, TheGooGoos Group Chat, Youngtaek is Donghyun's Housemate, chapter 20, rated because of language, rated for some chapters, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: Donghyun:jaehyunhelp!Jaehyun:what happenedwhywhats wrongDonghyun:I think I like himJaehyun:whoDonghyun:HONG JOOCHANYOU DUMBASSAND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT





	1. wdyth.1

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Donghyun]  
May 4th, 22:23**

 

 **Jaehyun:**  
is it just me  
or  
joochan seems weird

 **Donghyun:**  
what do you mean?  
he looks pretty fine by me

 **Jaehyun:**  
no, like  
idky  
he seems weird, u know  
like whenever he talks 2 u  
I mean  
d way he talks 2 u  
is just different  
lately

 **Donghyun:**  
oh idk  
he is always the same whenever he’s with us  
right?  
did jibeom say anything

 **Jaehyun:**  
idk  
I didnt get 2 ask him  
n plus  
joochan n jibeom r always 2gether  
it’ll be weird if I suddenly ask

 **Donghyun:**  
I’m sure he’s fine  
you’re overthinking things

 **Jaehyun:**  
but lets say  
what if  
suddenly  
d reason y  
hes acting differently  
is bcuz  
he likes u

 **Donghyun:**  
WHAT  
WAIT  
NO  
JAEHYUN  
TAKE IT BACK

 **Jaehyun:**  
y  
whats wrong  
I was just

 **Donghyun:**  
can you please  
NOT  
I DON’T THINK SO  
he seems to be straight  
he’s interested in the girl  
sitting behind at the back row of every lecture  
remember?

 **Jaehyun:**  
maybe  
he does seem kinda interested in that girl

 **Donghyun:**  
yeah  
he is

 **Jaehyun:**  
I cant help it  
we  
4 of us  
always hang out 2gether  
everything was just normal  
but suddenly  
I noticed him  
idk its so weird  
hes blushing  
like ok  
maybe not blushing  
but he seems 2 b different around u  
or is it just me

 **Donghyun:**  
it’s just you  
seriously  
I don’t think he  
NO NO NO  
I don’t think so ???  
WTH JAEHYUN  
we’re all friends

 **Jaehyun:**  
well  
sorry man  
was just curious  
my observant arse did it again  
maybe I shud stop looking at people 2 much

 **Donghyun:**  
speaking of this  
why didn’t you just tell jibeom

 **Jaehyun:**  
what

 **Donghyun:**  
that you have feelings for him  
you guys have been hanging out together a lot

 **Jaehyun:**  
not as easy as it looks  
jibeom is dense  
D-E-N-S-E  
‘m sure he is  
n I like this way better  
u know  
being friends with him

 **Donghyun:**  
but you guys kinda flirt with each other  
and stuff  
that’s obvious

 **Jaehyun:**  
well  
whats wrong with that  
???

 **Donghyun:**  
nothing  
it’s just  
idk how you manage to do it

 **Jaehyun:**  
do what

 **Donghyun:**  
do whatever you do  
to not telling  
to not confessing

 **Jaehyun:**  
idekkkkk  
lets just say  
that I dont wanna take d risk  
n he seems 2 have fun hanging out with me  
thats good  
I guess

 **Donghyun:**  
so you don’t mind  
if one day  
jibeom tells you  
that he likes someone

 **Jaehyun:**  
not that I dont mind  
I just  
can I just say  
that ’m happy 4 him?

 **Donghyun:**  
idk  
it’s up to you, bruh  
just so you know  
that if it’s true  
then what are you gonna do about it

 **Jaehyun:**  
probably nothing

 **Donghyun:**  
nothing at all?!?  
not even a word  
saying that you like him  
or something?!?

 **Jaehyun:**  
well  
if hes happy  
then I dont mind

 **Donghyun:**  
you’re unbelievable  
!!!!!

 **Jaehyun:**  
ok  
what about u

 **Donghyun:**  
what about me

 **Jaehyun:**  
what if  
joochan suddenly tells u that he likes u  
or he likes someone else

 **Donghyun:**  
first of all  
I don’t think he likes me  
second of all  
I don’t mind ???  
third of all  
he’s just a friend

 **Jaehyun:**  
ok fine  
maybe its me  
seeing things

 **Donghyun:**  
you really could use  
that observing skill of yours  
in lab class  
you know that  
right?

 **Jaehyun:**  
damn u

 **Donghyun:**  
lmao  
so  
you’re up for tomorrow?

 **Jaehyun:**  
sure hell ‘m

 **Donghyun:**  
did you tell jibeom about this?  
and joochan?

 **Jaehyun:**  
oh shit  
I FORGOT

 **Donghyun:**  
BONG JAEHYUN  
!!!!!

 

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Jibeom]  
May 4th, 22:43**

 

 **Jaehyun:**  
hey

 **Jibeom:**  
Hey back at ya

 **Jaehyun:**  
ure free tomorrow?  
me n donghyun r going out  
thought that u n joochan wanna tag along

 **Jibeom:**  
Oh  
I don’t really have any plans for tomorrow  
Other than practice  
I can join after that, I guess  
Idk about joochan  
I’ll ask him

 **Jaehyun:**  
nice

 **Jibeom:**  
Where are we going anyway?

 **Jaehyun:**  
theres this theme park  
starting 2morrow  
kinda curious

 **Jibeom:**  
Sounds fun enough  
Wait  
Joochan just replied  
He said he’ll join too

 **Jaehyun:**  
ok  
nice  
so thats 4 of us

 **Jibeom:**  
As usual

 **Jaehyun:**  
per usual

 **Jibeom:**  
Why don’t we make a group  
For the four of us  
Isn’t that easier?

 **Jaehyun:**  
lol  
LOL  
why no one ever thought about it be4  
Ill make 1

 **Jibeom:**  
Ikrrr

 

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
May 4th, 22:58**

 

_Bong Jaehyun added Kim Donghyun to the group.  
Bong Jaehyun added Kim Jibeom to the group.  
Bong Jaehyun added Hong Joochan to the group._

**Donghyun:**  
what the ???

 **Jaehyun:**  
hey hey  
since were going 2 a theme park 2morrow  
might as  
well message here

 **Jibeom:**  
Thanks for the credit

 **Jaehyun:**  
LMAO  
thanks bro!!  
4 d CREATIVE idea  
happy

 **Jibeom:**  
:))

 **Donghyun:**  
is Joochan coming

 **Joochan:**  
oh hey! I would like to!

 **Donghyun:**  
great  
see you guys tomorrow

 **Joochan:**  
eh, where are we meeting?

 **Jaehyun:**  
in front of d C building  
by that big old tree

 **Joochan:**  
at what time?

 **Jaehyun:**  
well  
d park opens at 6pm till midnight  
anytime at night  
I guess

 **Jibeom:**  
Can we go at 7pm?  
I have a practice until 6:30

 **Jaehyun:**  
yeah sure  
fine by me  
oh when is ur tournament again

 **Jibeom:**  
Next Wednesday  
Scared though

 **Jaehyun:**  
ure gonna do great  
’m sure  
u want me 2 come watching you practice 2morrow

 **Jibeom:**  
If you’re free

 **Jaehyun:**  
yeah ’m free  
after that  
then we can get ready  
n meet donghyun n joochan

 **Jibeom:**  
Sounds like a plan

 **Joochan:**  
jibeomie, can I come too?

 **Donghyun:**  
can you not…?

 **Joochan:**  
???  
why can’t I?

 **Jaehyun:**  
just come  
the more the merrier  
donghyun  
wbu  
dont wanna join  
we all just meet up there  
n after that crash at my place  
be4 going

 **Donghyun:**  
sorry  
I would love to  
but I have dance practice at that time

 **Jaehyun:**  
its okay then  
7pm by d old tree

 **Donghyun:**  
noted  
jibeom  
I’ll try to come to the tournament

 **Jibeom:**  
Wow  
Thanks bro  
I know you got so many things to handle  
Especially your tournament is coming

 **Donghyun:**  
c’mon now  
as moral support  
for you  
you’re my bro

 **Jibeom:**  
YO BRO !!!

 **Jaehyun:**  
YO BRO !!!!

 **Joochan:**  
YO BRO !!!!!

 **Donghyun:**  
yeah yeah  
no biggie

 **Jibeom:**  
Thanks ;;;  
I appreciate it a lot!

 **Donghyun:**  
happy to know that  
I can’t promise  
but I’ll try

 **Jibeom:**  
The thought is enough

 **Donghyun:**  
okay  
see you guys tomorrow

 **Joochan:**  
see ya, I can’t wait

 **Jibeom:**  
Goodnight everyone

 **Jaehyun:**  
night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that this is a self-indulgence fic lmao idek what and how this happened and seriously idk how the ending is gonna be like I just write whatever and I can't make them funny since I'm not a funny person lmao


	2. wdyth.2

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Jibeom]  
May 5th, 13:38**

 

 **Jaehyun:**  
hey  
beom-ie  
what time is ur practice

 **Jibeom:**  
Around 4  
But I’m heading there around 3:30

 **Jaehyun:**  
can we go 2gether

 **Jibeom:**  
Sure!  
I like that

 **Jaehyun:**  
do u perhaps wanna grab lunch 2gether 2

 **Jibeom:**  
Lunch on you, right?  
:))

 **Jaehyun:**  
god  
beom-ie  
fine  
lunch on me  
dinner on u  
deal

 **Jibeom:**  
Fine by me  
But what about Donghyun and Joochan?

 **Jaehyun:**  
were gonna separate

 **Jibeom:**  
LMAO  
Then what’s the point of us going together anyway?

 **Jaehyun:**  
or else  
its obvious  
‘m on to something  
donghyun wouldnt wanna come

 **Jibeom:**  
What is this game you’re playing?  
Is there something I don’t know?

 **Jaehyun:**  
well  
I thought its just me  
when I told donghyun  
that joochan was acting weird  
around him

 **Jibeom:**  
LOL  
I thought I was the only one who noticed it  
But isn’t Joochan straight?  
I thought he likes the girl at the back row of our lectures?

 **Jaehyun:**  
well  
idk which joochan prefers  
hetero or homo he is  
or can be bi  
d thing is  
donghyun is homo  
u know that, right

 **Jibeom:**  
It’s obvious

 **Jaehyun:**  
apparently  
not everyone noticed  
only you n a few others  
n I’ve known him for years  
so yeah

 **Jibeom:**  
So, you’re trying to do what?

 **Jaehyun:**  
wanna make him realize

 **Jibeom:**  
Donghyun or Joochan?

 **Jaehyun:**  
perhaps both  
ure on or not

 **Jibeom:**  
I’m in  
Curious how this is gonna go  
So, how are you planning to do this?

 **Jaehyun:**  
what ‘bout we plan 2gether  
at lunch

 **Jibeom:**  
Sure  
Where?

 **Jaehyun:**  
d usual place

 **Jibeom:**  
Okay  
See you later

 **Jaehyun:**  
yeah

 

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
May 5th, 16:03**

 

 **Joochan:**  
where’s everyone? Jaehyun? Jibeom?

 **Jaehyun:**  
beom-ie starts practicing  
‘m by d bench  
at d entrance  
turn right  
near d female badminton court  
ull see me

 **Joochan:**  
why are you there?  
nice! I bought sandwiches just in case  
and jibeomie’s energy drink

 **Jaehyun:**  
why cant I be here lol  
wish could have such caring bf

 **Joochan:**  
lmao no homo bro

 **Jaehyun:**  
u dont have 2 b such a homophobic here

 **Joochan:**  
jk jk  
love you bro  
no homo

 **Jaehyun:**  
luv u back  
but ‘m not homo 4 u  
lmao  
come here  
n bring that sandwiches

 **Joochan:**  
coming

 

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Donghyun]  
May 5th, 18:34**

 

 **Jaehyun:**  
hey bro  
u coming 2 my place

 **Donghyun:**  
yeah  
but I gotta take a quick shower first  
then I head to your place

 **Jaehyun:**  
come faster  
every1 miss u  
esp joochan

 **Donghyun:**  
shush  
you don’t have to lie bro

**Jaehyun:**  
_[Voice note sent]  
[Voice note delivered]_

**Donghyun:**  
WHAT THE  
FAJKFALFK  
BONG JAEHYUN  
!!!!!

 **Jaehyun:**  
I didnt force him ok  
I just shoved my phone at his face  
and told him that you said hi

 **Donghyun:**  
well  
I DIDN’T

 **Jaehyun:**  
shush bro  
ull thank me later

 **Donghyun:**  
or never

**Jaehyun:**  
_[Picture sent]  
[Picture delivered]_

**Donghyun:**  
BONG JAEHYUN  
STOP IT  
THIS INSTANT  
STOP WHATEVER YOU’RE DOING

 **Jaehyun:**  
joochan actually looks good  
with that black hoodie  
n how his blonde hair  
sticks out underneath the hoodie cutely  
but ‘m homo 4 beom-ie only dw

 **Donghyun:**  
WHATEVER  
ON SECOND THOUGHT  
I’M NOT GOING

 **Jaehyun:**  
oiii bro!!  
bro!!!!!  
sorry man  
was it too far

**Jaehyun:**  
_[Connecting voice call…]_

**Donghyun:**  
_[Voice call rejected]_

**Donghyun:**  
jaehyun please  
stop whatever you’re tryna do

 **Jaehyun:**  
okay man  
sorryx100000  
cant help it

 **Donghyun:**  
help me then

 **Jaehyun:**  
sigh fine  
come here quick  
I miss my homo friend

 **Donghyun:**  
tch

 

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Jibeom]  
May 5th, 18:46**

 

 **Jaehyun:**  
beom-ie

 **Jibeom:**  
Hey  
I’m next to you  
We can just talk

 **Jaehyun:**  
dont want joochan 2 hear

 **Jibeom:**  
Oh, what is it?

 **Jaehyun:**  
forget ‘bout d plan  
abort mission dhxjc

 **Jibeom:**  
What mission? What’s dhxjc?

 **Jaehyun:**  
IT STANDS 4 DONGHYUN X JOOCHAN

 **Jibeom:**  
Stop hitting me  
Joochan is looking at us

 **Jaehyun:**  
ure slow  
‘m frustrated  
more frustrated bcuz donghyun doesnt want it 2 happen

 **Jibeom:**  
I’m sure he has his reasons why

 **Jaehyun:**  
yeah he does  
but doesnt change the fact  
that ‘m still frustrated

 **Jibeom:**  
Why do you want them to happen in the first place?

 **Jaehyun:**  
do I really need a reason 4 it  
2 see my friends happy  
but yeah  
they just seem cute 2gether

 **Jibeom:**  
If you put it that way  
Okay, whatever it is  
Donghyun wants it or not  
Joochan wants it or not  
We just be there for them

 **Jaehyun:**  
yeah  
speaking of it  
does joochan always bring u energy drink  
does he always come to see you practice

 **Jibeom:**  
Yeah well  
He doesn’t have much to do  
Plus he’s bored to death  
Whenever he’s home alone

 **Jaehyun:**  
oh yeah  
u guys are housemates  
I forgot  
what about that other kid  
choi bomin was it

 **Jibeom:**  
Yeah Bomin  
He’s younger than us  
So he usually hangs out with people his age

 **Jaehyun:**  
well  
were not that much difference after all  
just a year difference

 **Jibeom:**  
I know  
But you can say  
Bomin has his own circle  
But he’s fun to hang out with

 **Jaehyun:**  
good 2 know  
ok  
we should go  
almost 7  
oh wait  
donghyun said hes coming here

 **Jibeom:**  
Yeah okay  
No mission tonight?

 **Jaehyun:**  
no  
maybe some other time

 **Jibeom:**  
Got it

 

**[Kim Donghyun – Bong Jaehyun]  
May 5th, 21:29**

 

**Donghyun:**  
_[Connecting voice call…]  
[Voice call ended]  
[Connecting voice call…]  
[Voice call ended]  
[Connecting voice call…]  
[Voice call ended]_

**Donghyun:**  
BONG JAEHYUN  
WHERE ARE YOU  
?????  
PICK UP THE PHONE

 

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
May 5th, 21:37**

 

 **Donghyun:**  
jaehyun?  
jibeom?  
where are you guys?

 **Jibeom:**  
He’s with me  
His phone died  
Where’s Joochan?

 **Donghyun:**  
he’s with me here  
by the big carousel

 **Jibeom:**  
Oh god!  
That’s on the other end!  
Wait there!  
Jaehyun said we’re coming over

 **Donghyun:**  
it’s okay  
I think we can just spend time separately

**Jibeom:**  
_[Voice note sent]  
[Voice note delivered]_

**Donghyun:**  
it’s okay jaehyun  
you have fun with jibeom  
I’ll go back with joochan

**Joochan:**  
_[Picture sent]  
[Picture delivered]_

**Donghyun:**  
hey  
don’t you just take a picture of me  
what did you do that for

 **Joochan:**  
I just had to, the view is pretty

 **Jibeom:**  
:))  
It’s pretty  
Don’t underestimate Joochan’s photography skills

 **Donghyun:**  
have I ever?  
anyway okay  
you two plan to be here until?

 **Jibeom:**  
I have no idea  
I’ll just follow Jaehyun  
What about you guys?

 **Donghyun:**  
going back

 **Joochan:**  
probably another half an hour

 **Donghyun:**  
what?

 **Joochan:**  
okay, a few more mins  
I wanna play the shooting game  
then we go back

 **Donghyun:**  
suit yourself  
right after that  
we’re going back

 **Joochan:**  
aight boss

 

**[Kim Donghyun – Bong Jaehyun]  
May 6th, 00:03**

 

 **Donghyun:**  
just so you know  
I did it for you guys okay  
I didn’t ask for this  
and joochan seemed to be taking a lot of pictures of me  
I kinda like how he took  
because I look kinda okay  
he knows how to angle

**Donghyun:**  
_[Picture sent]  
[Picture sent]  
[Picture sent]  
[Picture sent]  
[Picture sent]  
[Picture sent]  
[Picture sent]_

**Donghyun:**  
as much as I hate to admit it  
I had fun with him  
diff kinda fun when with you guys  
don’t laugh at me  
whenever you read this  
DON’T YOU EVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if I should make dongchan fall in love with each other that fast or they're going slow and steady asdfghjkl gosh talk about choices


	3. wdyth.3

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
May 14th, 08:27**

 

**Donghyun:**  
hey  
does anymore arses coming?  
prof looks mad  
I’ve never seen him like this

**Jaehyun:**  
otw  
just locked my door

**Donghyun:**  
lmao  
the lecture supposed to be at 8?!?  
wth jaehyun

**Jaehyun:**  
overslept  
whats new

**Donghyun:**  
bring your arse here quick  
or he’ll ask you questions

**Jaehyun:**  
right2 coming

**Donghyun:**  
hey joochan  
look up  
behind you

**Joochan:**  
oh, sorry. I didn’t see you’re there

**Jaehyun:**  
is beom-ie there already  
save a seat 4 me  
tqvm

**Joochan:**  
he doesn’t wanna wake up like seriously  
I tried to wake him up so many times  
but he looks so tired, so I just let him  
he must’ve practiced a lot yesterday

**Jaehyun:**  
:((

**Joochan:**  
you can drop by our place after this  
pizza for lunch maybe?

**Jaehyun:**  
‘m in

**Donghyun:**  
oii  
stop texting  
and come here quick

 

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
May 14th, 11:46**

 

**Jibeom:**  
God I miss Prof Harry’s lecture

**Donghyun:**  
it’s okay bro  
I took notes  
you can copy mine

**Jibeom:**  
Donghyun ;;;;;

**Donghyun:**  
I got your back bro  
don’t worry

**Jibeom:**  
Thank you!!

**Donghyun:**  
no problem

**Joochan:**  
can I copy yours too, Donghyun?  
I was so sleepy in class

**Donghyun:**  
lmao  
you always are  
where are you anyway

**Joochan:**  
I’m at the club room  
meeting with my fellow photographer friends

**Donghyun:**  
what time are you going back

**Joochan:**  
I’m almost finish here  
do you wanna go to my place together

**Donghyun:**  
sure  
and now I can’t find jaehyun  
and he’s not replying

**Jibeom:**  
wait  
you guys are coming over?

**Joochan:**  
yeah, I told them to have pizza at our place  
Bomin is also joining, I invited him  
plus jaehyun wants to see you

**Donghyun:**  
lol jibeom read the messages

**Jibeom:**  
To lazy to read it all  
I just scroll down whatever haha  
I’ll get ready then

**Joochan:**  
okay  
I already ordered the pizza  
could you hear the door jibeomie

**Jibeom:**  
Sure  
No problem  
Where’s Bomin anyway?

**Joochan:**  
he told me he’s on his way back from lecture

**Jibeom:**  
Got it

 

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
May 14th, 12:57**

 

**Jaehyun:**  
hey hey  
sorry I put my phone on silent  
apparently Prof Harry wanted 2 see me  
so yeah I went

**Donghyun:**  
what does he wants with you anyway

**Jaehyun:**  
something 2 do with my lab report  
hes not satisfied enough  
lol

**Donghyun:**  
do you have to redo it?

**Jaehyun:**  
nehh  
actually he said that I can do better  
so he was sort of looking forward  
2 see my next lab report

**Donghyun:**  
what did I tell you about your observing skill  
you can do it if you put your mind to it  
but no  
you decided to not listen to me

**Jaehyun:**  
HEH  
so  
where r u guys

**Donghyun:**  
I’m with joochan at the café near H building

**Jaehyun:**  
o.O

**Donghyun:**  
–.–

**Jaehyun:**  
_[This message was deleted.]  
[This message was deleted.]_

**Donghyun:**  
what are you doing?

**Jaehyun:**  
_[This message was deleted.]_  
_[This message was deleted.]_  
_[This message was deleted.]_

**Donghyun:**  
lmao  
you’re okay???

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah  
just some stuff  
wanted 2 let it out  
but dont want ppl 2 know

**Donghyun:**  
I don’t see the point then  
let’s go  
pizza

**Jaehyun:**  
ok  
heading 2 d café

 

**[Kim Donghyun – Bong Jaehyun]  
May 14th, 12:06**

 

**Donghyun:**  
I’m so gonna choke you  
if you tell in the group  
about whatever you think it is

**Jaehyun:**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Donghyun:**  
oiii don’t laugh too loud  
joochan is looking at us  
omg why are you my friend

**Jaehyun:**  
seriously  
tell me  
why dont u wanna be with him

**Donghyun:**  
he’s legit straight  
HE’S STRAIGHT  
WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO

**Jaehyun:**  
beom-ie told me d other day  
that he also noticed d same thing

**Donghyun:**  
WHAT THE HELL  
?!?!?  
HE KNOWS ABOUT THIS

**Jaehyun:**  
y r u freakin out  
chill bro  
its not that joochan knows about this

**Donghyun:**  
like seriously  
I just wanna punch you in the face  
right.  
now.

**Jaehyun:**  
ur freakin out  
‘m lovin this

**Donghyun:**  
die you homosapien

**Jaehyun:**  
HAHAHAHAHA  
luv u 2 homosapien

 

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
May 14th, 15:23**

 

**Donghyun:**  
thanks again guys  
for the pizza  
and the game  
would love to stay longer  
but I have a dance practice

**Joochan:**  
it’s okay! happy to have you around too!  
there’s next time

**Donghyun:**  
yeah

**Joochan:**  
you’re coming to jibeomie’s tournament?

**Donghyun:**  
what time are you guys planning to go  
and until what time?

**Joochan:**  
wait, I’ll ask them

**Donghyun:**  
okay

 

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
May 14th, 16:18**

 

**Jaehyun:**  
so were planning 2 go at 10  
since the tournament starts at 12

**Donghyun:**  
wow early

**Jaehyun:**  
we gotta have good seats  
ok  
no arguments needed

**Donghyun:**  
so how are we gonna go there?  
commute? by bus? drive?

**Joochan:**  
oh, who can drive?

**Donghyun:**  
me and jaehyun

**Joochan:**  
wow I didn’t know

**Donghyun:**  
now you do

**Jaehyun:**  
drive sounds like a good idea  
we can rent cars for that day

**Donghyun:**  
what time is jibeom’s first match?  
I can’t stay that long, sorry  
I have a meeting with my dance crew that night

**Jibeom:**  
My match is assumed to be at 2  
Probably done quick if I lost the first round

**Jaehyun:**  
eyyy  
dont say that  
ure giving ur best  
no matter what  
I love watching u play  
since u play like a pro

**Jibeom:**  
So, if I don’t play like a pro  
You don’t want to watch me play, is it?

**Jaehyun:**  
HEY  
why r u twisting my words  
I love watching u doing whatever  
happy

**Jibeom:**  
:))

**Donghyun:**  
back to the main topic  
so it seems like we have to rent two cars

**Jaehyun:**  
seems like it  
since were both driving  
jibeom n joochan can pick  
the drivers

**Donghyun:**  
LMAO

**Jibeom:**  
I’ll go with Jaehyun

**Jaehyun:**  
gosh u read my mind  
I thought of staying till u finish

**Jibeom:**  
thought so too

**Joochan:**  
so, I’ll go with Donghyun then

**Donghyun:**  
fine by me  
but you’re okay leaving early?

**Joochan:**  
well, I don’t want you to be bored to death when you’re driving

**Donghyun:**  
lmao I’m fine  
I love to drive alone  
kinda peaceful you know

**Joochan:**  
it’s okay, I don’t mind seriously

**Donghyun:**  
if you insist

**Jaehyun:**  
okay thats that then

**Joochan:**  
can’t wait for jibeom’s tournament

**Jibeom:**  
:))

**Jaehyun:**  
:)))

 

**[Kim Donghyun – Bong Jaehyun]  
May 14th, 17:00**

 

**Donghyun:**  
he probably didn’t mean anything

**Jaehyun:**  
he probably wants it 2 mean something

**Donghyun:**  
can you not

**Jaehyun:**  
why cant I

**Donghyun:**  
because he’s not  
joochan isn’t homo  
can you please stop it

**Jaehyun:**  
what if he’s bi

**Donghyun:**  
you know  
because of what if(s)  
makes people overthink

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah well  
theres a possibility

**Donghyun:**  
we’re not having this talk again  
sigh

**Jaehyun:**  
maybe some other time

**Donghyun:**  
there.  
will.  
be  
no.  
other.  
time.

**Jaehyun:**  
u know ill never stop

**Donghyun:**  
god I hate you

**Jaehyun:**  
love you bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bomin will be mentioned a lot from now on since the four friends always hang out at their apartment huhu


	4. wdyth.4

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
May 17th, 08:37**

 

 **Donghyun:**  
guys me and jaehyun already pick up the cars

 **Jibeom:**  
Where are you guys now?

 **Donghyun:**  
idk about jaehyun  
I’m at the parking lot near my apartment block  
do you want me to come over now?

 **Jibeom:**  
I don’t really mind  
Donghyun, have you had your breakfast?  
Just come here and have breakfast with us  
Joochan also wants to show you the pictures he took

 **Donghyun:**  
oh sure sure  
I head over

 

**[Group Chat – YA BROS]  
May 17th, 09:12**

 

 **Jaehyun:**  
sorry  
I went 2 d gas station  
n bought some groceries  
u all at jibeom’s place?

 **Donghyun:**  
oh hey jaehyun  
yeah we all over here  
just chilling  
your friend here is actually nervous  
we tried everything  
but he just wouldn’t calm down  
maybe only you can do the magic

 **Jaehyun:**  
lmao okay  
give me 30 mins  
then we head there

 

**[Kim Donghyun – Bong Jaehyun]  
May 17th, 12:17**

 

 **Donghyun:**  
if this is one of your plan  
it works  
thE HELL BONG JAEHYUN  
WHY DO WE EVEN PLAN TOGETHER  
IF YOU END UP SITTING WITH BOMIN  
LEAVING ME AND JOOCHAN TOGETHER  
AT THE UPPER BENCHER  
BONG JAEHYUN  
I CAN SEE YOU FROM UP HERE  
STOP LAUGHING OVER MY MISERY

 **Jaehyun:**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
LMAO  
LOL  
ROFL  
’M FREAKING LAUGHING  
GOOD LUCK TRYING 2 NOT FALL IN LOVE

 **Donghyun:**  
WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME  
HE’S STRAIGHT  
JOOCHAN IS STRAIGHT  
HE’S FREAKING STRAIGHT  
HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY  
TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND

 **Jaehyun:**  
WELL  
HAVE U EVER ASKED HIM  
NO RIGHT

 **Donghyun:**  
WHY DOES THIS EVER CONCERNS YOU  
WHY CAN’T ME AND JOOCHAN BE JUST BEST FRIENDS  
LIKE WE ALWAYS HAVE BEEN  
UNTIL YOU’RE MAKING THIS ALL AWKWARD FOR ME

 **Jaehyun:**  
N WHY DOES THIS AWKWARD 2 U  
DO U PERHAPS  
KIM DONGHYUN  
DO U LIKE HIM

 **Donghyun:**  
I AM NOT  
COME ON JAEHYUN  
I TOLD YOU  
I’M NOT GONNA  
ESPECIALLY WHEN THE GUY IS STRAIGHT  
YOU'RE MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE  
THAT'S ALL

 **Jaehyun:**  
SO  
IF I ASK HIS SEXUAL PREFERENCE  
N IF HE’S NOT STRAIGHT  
WILL U MAKE A MOVE

 **Donghyun:**  
SHUT UP  
DON’T  
I’M DONE  
JOOCHAN IS STEALING WORRIED GLANCES  
AT ME FOR TYPING FURIOUSLY  
OUT OF ANGER  
BYE JAEHYUN

 **Jaehyun:**  
POOR BABE  
HE WANTS UR ATTENTION  
GO GO  
I DONT MIND

 

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Jibeom]  
May 17th, 12:48**

 

 **Jaehyun:**  
hey  
beom-ie  
ure doing okay

 **Jibeom:**  
Hey  
I’m okay  
A lot better actually than earlier  
But my knees can’t stop shaking  
If only you’re here with me

 **Jaehyun:**  
hey beom-ie  
u know if I can I will be there right  
dont worry 2 much  
just do ur best  
n remember 2 have fun  
n enjoy urself  
‘m here supporting u

 **Jibeom:**  
Thank you so much  
I really can’t thank you enough  
What did I do to deserve you

 **Jaehyun:**  
dont say that  
cmon lighten up  
I wanna see that smile of urs  
lets say  
if you win this  
I take u out 4 lunch or dinner  
whenever u want

 **Jibeom:**  
1 win, 1 treat is it?

 **Jaehyun:**  
sure sure  
lets go with that

 **Jibeom:**  
Okay, I like that  
I have 5 matches in total  
If I can make it to the final  
Then perhaps double the treat?  
:))

 **Jaehyun:**  
ok ok  
what about this  
the wins u get before quarterfinal  
equals 1 treat  
quarterfinal and final 2 each

 **Jibeom:**  
So if I get to the final  
I have 8 treats  
If I won the final, then 10?

 **Jaehyun:**  
sure u get 10 dates with me  
n all my treat  
wouldn’t u like that

 **Jibeom:**  
I LIKE IT SO MUCH  
I LIKE THE IDEA  
Gosh I have to really win this!!!

 **Jaehyun:**  
lol  
someones fired up  
thats d spirit  
remember 2 enjoy urself ok  
no pressure

 **Jibeom:**  
I’ll keep that in mind  
Thanks a lot Jae  
I have to go now  
I’m going to warm myself up before the match

 **Jaehyun:**  
sure  
do ur best

 

**[Group Chat – YA BROS]  
May 17th, 14:36**

 

 **Donghyun:**  
gosh  
I’m mesmerized

 **Jaehyun:**  
what

 **Donghyun:**  
jibeom is not the same jibeom I know  
he looks diff on the court

 **Jaehyun:**  
told ya  
he plays like a pro  
its fun watching him play

 **Donghyun:**  
he is  
!!!!!  
and he’s really good  
like legit good

 **Jaehyun:**  
ikr  
oh yeah  
u never saw him play be4 right

 **Donghyun:**  
nope this is the first time  
I know it’s late to say this but  
GOD JIBEOM WIN THIS BRO

 **Jaehyun:**  
lmao  
btw  
what is joochan doing

 **Donghyun:**  
taking pictures of jibeom obviously  
with the big camera of his  
why do you even ask lol  
lucky jibeom has his own photographer  
unpaid photographer it is

 **Jaehyun:**  
lmaooo  
if u really want 2  
just tell  
oiii joochan  
donghyun wants u 2 take pics of him 2

 **Donghyun:**  
oiii  
OIII  
I DIDN’T MEANT IT THAT WAY  
JAEHYUN  
STOP SPREADING LIES

 **Jaehyun:**  
lets just wait for him 2 check his phone  
bet hes gonna agree anyway

 **Donghyun:**  
smh

 

**[Bae Seungmin – Kim Donghyun]  
May 17th, 17:34**

 

 **Seungmin:**  
Donghyunie…?

 **Donghyun:**  
yeah hyung

 **Seungmin:**  
Sorry but we had to cancel our meeting tonight  
Something urgent coming up  
And apparently Daeyeol-hyung also couldn’t make it

 **Donghyun:**  
oh sure hyung  
it’s okay  
I hope you get to get it settled

 **Seungmin:**  
Thanks Donghyunie  
I’ll tell the crew to have the meeting maybe tomorrow  
We really need to do the last revising on the choreography  
And work on synchronizing our steps  
Before next week

 **Donghyun:**  
okay hyung  
if you need anything, just tell me  
I do what I can to help

 **Seungmin:**  
Thanks Donghyunie  
I know I can count on you

 **Donghyun:**  
no problem hyung

 **Seungmin:**  
Okay, have a great night then!

 **Donghyun:**  
thanks hyung  
you too

 

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Donghyun]  
May 17th, 17:52**

 

 **Donghyun:**  
ey bro

 **Jaehyun:**  
what now

 **Donghyun:**  
I’m staying

 **Jaehyun:**  
I thought ure leaving early  
4 dance practice

 **Donghyun:**  
got cancelled  
the hyungs have something else tonight

 **Jaehyun:**  
lmao  
u can just leave early  
halfway u can tell joochan its cancelled  
n go on a not-so-official date with him

 **Donghyun:**  
skdjalfhidaskl  
jaehyun sigh  
seriously there’s no stopping you  
so joochan only have 2 matches today right  
I meant jibeom  
*JIBEOM

 **Jaehyun:**  
SEE  
URE SO INTO THAT GUY

 **Donghyun:**  
oiii  
answer my question

 **Jaehyun:**  
:))  
fine fine  
yeah only 2 matches  
n ‘m so proud  
n happy 4 him  
he won it all today  
we sort of made a deal  
every match he won  
I have to treat him lunch or dinner  
whatever he chooses

 **Donghyun:**  
sounds like a date :^))  
or dates if he wins some more :^))  
so happy for you bro

 **Jaehyun:**  
well  
apparently u can be like this 2  
with joochan  
if u actually have d balls 2 say

 **Donghyun:**  
ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME  
BONG JAEHYUN  
?!?!?

 **Jaehyun:**  
;))))))))))))))))

 **Donghyun:**  
that’s it!  
I’m going on a drive with joochan  
tell jibeom I say congrats

 **Jaehyun:**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
‘m looking forward 2 any progress

 **Donghyun:**  
sorry to break your bubble  
but no, there won’t be any progress  
just two best friends hanging out

 **Jaehyun:**  
well good luck nevertheless  
build ur walls high  
or joochan will come breaking it  
;))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Seungmin made a short appearance and Daeyeol was mentioned in this chapter, well, perhaps imma write about these two in the upcoming chapters idk, I find them cute though ;;;;;


	5. wdyth.5

**[Group Chat – YA BROS]  
May 18th, 09:05**

 

**Jibeom:**  
Guys  
Thanks for yesterday  
My next matches will be scheduled next week  
You guys don’t have to come though  
I know I have the full support from you guys already  
:))

**Jaehyun:**  
hey  
its okay  
ill come 2 every match  
consider urself lucky 4 having a driver  
I can take u anywhere u wanna go

**Jibeom:**  
Gosh thanks but you don’t have to  
I can go on my own

**Jaehyun:**  
no its okay  
I want 2  
plus I wanna see u play  
so its okay really

**Jibeom:**  
Thanks ;;;;;

**Jaehyun:**  
my pleasure

**Jibeom:**  
Oh yeah  
Do you know where Joochan is?  
I didn’t hear him coming back last night  
And I went to his room to find it empty this morning  
He’s with Donghyun right in the evening?

**Jaehyun:**  
o.O  
ohhhhh  
yeah he was  
donghyun told me he went on a drive with joochan  
WAIT OMG

**Jibeom:**  
Why why?

**Jaehyun:**  
r u telling me they still havent come back since then

**Jibeom:**  
Yeah, that’s basically it  
I asked Bomin too  
If he saw Joochan before I woke up  
And he didn’t either  
He’s been staying up last night playing games  
Ever since we got back home

**Jaehyun:**  
lmao  
‘m freaking out  
idk what 2 feel ‘bout this

**Jibeom:**  
Relax, I’m sure they’re fine  
They’re probably somewhere in Seoul

**Jaehyun:**  
as if seoul is just within walking distance  
beom-ie they could be anywhere  
n I know donghyun  
even though he likes 2 drive  
but hes not really good in navigating  
when it comes 2 driving  
I lost count on how many times  
I have 2 saved his arse when he got lost  
or stranded somewhere  
the more reason y ‘m starting 2 panic

**Jibeom:**  
Shush babe hey hey it’s gonna be okay  
They’re gonna be okay  
I’m sure they’re somewhere  
Plus they’re together

**Jaehyun:**  
:((

**Jibeom:**  
Jae, babe  
Hey  
You can come over if you want  
We can wait for Joochan to come back  
By then Donghyun probably heads to his apartment too  
We can watch movies in the meantime, you pick

**Jaehyun:**  
gosh thanks beom-ie

**Jibeom:**  
Come on, it’s not that I’ve just known you days ago  
Come here  
Bomin is here too  
We can play games if you want  
And wait together until they come back

**Jaehyun:**  
ok ok  
‘m coming over

 

**[Kim Donghyun – Bong Jaehyun]  
May 18th, 22:48**

 

**Donghyun:**  
hey  
sorry for getting you’re worried

**Jaehyun:**  
HELL YEAH U SHOULD BE  
U TEXT ME AT 10 FREAKING PM  
I’VE BEEN TEXTING U SINCE THIS MORNING  
BUT U DIDNT REPLY  
N U DIDNT ANSWER MY CALLS  
WHERE HAVE U BEEN  
U FREAKING MAKE ME WORRIED  
R U SAFE  
WHERE R U  
R U GOING BACK 2 UR APARTMENT  
Y DIDNT U JUST COME UPSTAIRS  
WITH JOOCHAN

**Donghyun:**  
okay okay jaehyun calm down  
nothing serious happened okay?  
please calm down  
let me tell you everything

**Jaehyun:**  
YES  
U OWE ME AN EXPLANATION  
DONT MISS OUT ANY DETAILS  
I WANNA KNOW EVERYTHING

**Donghyun:**  
hahaha  
I really appreciate that you’re worried about me  
yeah okay okay  
I’ll tell you

**Jaehyun:**  
yes go on

**Donghyun:**  
but wait  
where are you  
I mean  
is joochan with you or near you or anything

**Jaehyun:**  
no  
hes in his room  
idk what happened between u guys  
but he looked FREAKING HAPPY  
WHAT THE HELL  
DID YOU GUYS MAKE OUT OR SOMETHING

**Donghyun:**  
OIIIIII  
what got you jumping to that conclusion  
and no we didN’T MAKE OUT OR SOMETHING  
WE JUST TALKED

**Jaehyun:**  
ok ok  
start from the beginning

**Donghyun:**  
promise me  
you won’t overreact to this  
it’s really nothing

**Jaehyun:**  
cant promise but I try 2

**Donghyun:**  
sigh  
okay  
so after I asked him if he wanna go for a drive  
since jibeom already finished his matches for the day  
he just agreed to the suggestion ideky

**Jaehyun:**  
obviously he wanna spend time w u  
dont be oblivious or trying to be

**Donghyun:**  
shush!  
let me finish  
and so we walked to the car  
nothing special  
and we went inside and I started driving  
it was quiet at the moment but it was comfortable  
like I like the silence you know  
just being with joochan alone is comfortable  
I noticed how much I miss spending the time with him  
not that I don’t like spending time with you guys  
it’s just different and it’s been months since the last time  
I spent the time with him, just the two of us  
and then he started to go through his phone  
and he played dancing in the moonlight  
GOSH YOU KNOW THAT’S MY FAV SONG RIGHT  
of course I will sing along to it  
and he did too  
and since then idek what happened  
I just drove elsewhere idk where I’m heading tbh  
and joochan couldn’t stop singing along to his playlist  
and I gotta say, I really like his playlist  
so I really enjoy the drive  
around 7 we had to make a stop for gas and dinner  
so yeah we did have dinner at a diner  
idek it exists and the food was freaking good  
WE REALLY SHOULD GO THERE SOME TIME  
after that, I asked him if he wanted to go back  
but he said he wanted to go somewhere if I didn’t mind  
and so we went to this one look-out point  
because he wanted to take pictures  
so I went along since I didn’t really have anything to do  
AND GOSH I TELL YOU, THE VIEW IS SIMPLY BREATHTAKING  
WE GOT TO SEE THE SUNSET  
YOU KNOW LIKE HOW THE SKY STARTED TO PAINT THE SKY BLUE AND PINK  
AND THE SUN LEAVING WITH ITS YELLOW AND ORANGE HUES TRAILING BEHIND  
AND THE BUILDINGS STARTING TO LIGHT UP ONE BY ONE  
IT’S JUST BEAUTIFUL I CAN’T EVEN DESCRIBE IT  
and joochan really had a great time taking pictures  
he was so engrossed in it  
I really love seeing how passionate and in love he is with photography  
maybe it’s the same feeling you have whenever you watch jibeom plays badminton  
okay moving on  
after that joochan showed me the pictures he took yesterday  
some of it were during jibeom’s tournament  
a few of it were us, me, you and bomin  
and the rest were the sunset  
and ideky he took a couple of pictures of me on his phone  
he said that the camera’s battery was dying  
and ideky I just let him because I didn’t see the reason why I can’t  
and WE TALKED ALL NIGHT  
ABOUT ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING  
THERE’S SO MUCH OF HIM THAT I DIDN’T KNOW  
AND HE SAID THE SAME THING ABOUT ME TOO  
at one point, I looked at the time and it was 4am  
I was too tired but at the same time I was so happy  
because I really miss hanging out with joochan  
and it just slipped out of my mouth  
asking him if he wanted to sleep over at my place  
he didn’t mind and we drove back to my apartment  
and we slept and then we woke up at noon  
hahahahaha  
but yeah I had a meeting with my dance crew  
and seriously I insisted on dropping him off at his apartment on my way  
but he wanted to go with me  
so he went to the dance studio with me  
he just there, you know, by the corner  
as I had a meeting and practice  
it was long, you know how sometimes it can be for hours  
but joochan didn’t mind  
he was playing with his phone and his camera  
and he was smiling all the time  
everyone really likes him  
seungmin-hyung, daeyeol-hyung  
joochan really has that approachable, friendly vibe  
then I dropped him off at the parking lot  
after we had dinner together  
and before he went upstairs  
he said to me that he had a great time  
and I said I was too  
and he added that he missed hanging out with me  
“I miss hanging out with my best friend”  
THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT HE SAID  
AND OHMAGOSH I’M SO HAPPY

**Jaehyun:**  
thats long ass text asdfghjkl  
r u done  
r u finish

**Donghyun:**  
haaa yeahh  
I could’ve just called you  
but I’m too happy  
I’ll probably sound weird  
and you might laugh at me  


**Jaehyun:**  
ok let me get this straight  
ure telling me u guys have been doing those kind of things  
where as it usually be a lovey dovey scene in a cliché romantic movie  
where the main characters realized that they’re in love  
n finally had their first kiss  
but u guys are just best bros  
n nothing more happen when you sent him off  
not even a single peck or hug or anything  
what d hell?! 

**Donghyun:**  
what do you expect  
we’re literally just best bros 

**Jaehyun:**  
u sure  
nothing more  
ARE YOU SURE KIM DONGHYUN 

**Donghyun:**  
he seems sure of it 

**Jaehyun:**  
GASP  
wbu 

**Donghyun:**  
enough about me  
hey jibeom called you babe right  
tell me it’s the first time he calls you that  
I know he called you Jae sometimes  
but WOW HE CALLED YOU BABE 

**Jaehyun:**  
ASDKJFLKAJF  
actually I was so panicked at that point  
I didnt even register that  
when I got 2 his place, I suddenly remembered  
n lmao 

**Donghyun:**  
what happened after that OMG 

**Jaehyun:**  
well he kept calling me jae sometimes babe  
in front of bomin askfjdlkfajf  
probably 2 calm me down  
thank goodness u werent there  
or ure gonna have fun teasing me 

**Donghyun:**  
okay serious question though  
why don’t you just tell him  
he seems into you too  
if he’s interested in someone else, he would’ve dated by now 

**Jaehyun:**  
idk  
if u n joochan arent gonna happen  
then so do I n beom-ie  
lets stay friends 4eva 

**Donghyun:**  
lmao fine by me  
so you’re spending the night there 

**Jaehyun:**  
seems like it 

**Donghyun:**  
okay  
sorry for making you worried seriously 

**Jaehyun:**  
dont do that again  
promise me 

**Donghyun:**  
I promise  
well I’m so tired right now I need sleep 

**Jaehyun:**  
ok  
night donghyun 

**Donghyun:**  
goodnight 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I get to describe how donghyun loved the time he spent with joochan


	6. wdyth.6

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
May 25th, 12:23**

 

 **Jibeom:**  
Guys  
I was just wondering  
If we could have a movie night  
I seriously wanna watch some  
Because I had so much fun watching together  
With Jae and Bomin the other day

 **Donghyun:**  
hey wait  
how’s your tournament

 **Jibeom:**  
Apparently I didn’t make it to the final  
But I won the quarter  
So I guess that’s okay…?

 **Donghyun:**  
wait what  
that’s more than okay!!  
so you’re like on the 5th place right  
that’s great jibeom!!  
gosh I’m sorry I couldn’t come to see your match  
I really love to watch you play, serious

 **Jibeom:**  
It’s okay Donghyun  
Your tournament is coming up  
Is it next week?

 **Donghyun:**  
yeah  
but everyone is just chilling right now  
because I hate it when people are on the edge  
you know when someone just snapped  
and the whole atmosphere just turn upside down  
especially when it’s nearing d-day  
so yeah  
I think a movie night would be good for me too  
I’m in

 **Jibeom:**  
That’s great!  
Joochan and Bomin are also in

 **Donghyun:**  
I bet jaehyun also joining  
what movie are we gonna watch  
do you have anything in mind

 **Jibeom:**  
Well, I’m in the mood to watch something light  
Just a touch of angst but with lots of sparkles  
LMAO  
It sounded so gay  
But yeah

 **Joochan:**  
coughs  
hello? earth to Kim Jibeom  
you actually are one  
and if you wanna watch that kind of movie  
maybe we can try 500 days of summer?

 **Donghyun:**  
I’ve watched that before  
but it’s really good I don’t mind watching it again

 **Jaehyun:**  
hey  
what r u guys discussing ‘bout

 **Donghyun:**  
Jibeom wanna have a movie night together

 **Jaehyun:**  
1 seat 4 me plz thanks

 **Donghyun:**  
thought so

 **Jaehyun:**  
oh yeah  
bomin is like a part of us now  
hahaha  
hes a pretty fun guy 2 hang out with 2  
I like him

 **Donghyun:**  
you like every guy  
your gay radar just keeps on beeping

 **Jaehyun:**  
eyyy u shut it!!  
I only admire okay, nothing more

 **Joochan:**  
LMAO

 **Jaehyun:**  
stop being a homophobic joochan

 **Joochan:**  
what  
wait no I have nothing against homos okay  
stop implying as if I am

 **Jibeom:**  
So, are we up for 500 days of summer?

 **Donghyun:**  
fine by me

 **Jaehyun:**  
wait  
‘ve heard of that movie be4  
but never got d chance 2 watch it

 **Joochan:**  
you what?!?  
YOU NEVER WATCHED IT  
FOR REALS?????

 **Jaehyun:**  
yeah  
used 2 see people talking ‘bout it  
on twitter  
n so many quotes from it 2  
but I didnt watch it bcuz people watched it  
lmao

 **Donghyun:**  
yeah jaehyun is like that  
he’s the type to not be on the hype train  
he usually gets into things after they’ve died down  
can take up to 2 3 years

 **Joochan:**  
gosh you seriously have to watch it  
we are so watching it

 **Jibeom:**  
You guys will see how much Joochan will cry at the end  
Such precious moment

 **Donghyun:**  
wait idk you’d cry watching movies

 **Joochan:**  
I do, I really do  
I can't even deny it hahaha

 **Jibeom:**  
He is  
Like you can just know by the title or the soundtracks  
On how much he’s gonna cry over it  
He’s very sensitive  
And he just feels too much

 **Joochan:**  
on my defence  
you guys just didn’t understand it the way I did  
I mean, c’mon  
tom knew nothing were meant to be but he still tried  
even when he got his heart broken  
500 days of summer is not a love story  
it’s a story about love  
and it’s so beautiful

 **Jaehyun:**  
sounds interesting  
n maybe we can watch  
love simon after that  
a movie about gays guys  
n not just that  
coming out of being who u really r  
is just so inspiring

 **Jibeom:**  
Speaking of that  
Bomin’s boyfriend is joining us too  
And he really wanna watch that  
So okay, two movies then

 **Jaehyun:**  
wait he has a bf  
n idk ‘bout this

 **Donghyun:**  
and why exactly do you have to know

 **Jaehyun:**  
well if hes gay  
then hes totally a part of our circle  
HOMO BROS GOT EACH OTHERS BACK

 **Jibeom:**  
You’re cute when you stand up for gays Jae  
Yeah Bomin has a boyfriend already  
I think he mentioned the name before  
Something Sungyoon  
So much older than him  
Older than us too

 **Joochan:**  
wow idk that  
but I do saw the guy a lot  
in front of our apartment lately  
whenever I went out  
I just thought he was just a friend

 **Jaehyun:**  
ure just not gay enough 2 know  
thats all  
since were in d topic  
whats your orientation joochan

 **Joochan:**  
well I used to be a hetero  
now idek anymore

 **Jibeom:**  
Bro  
What do you mean by that  
And why didn’t you tell me about this…?  
You do know that you have me to talk about this, right?

 **Joochan:**  
I know, I just  
I’m still trying to figure it out  
it’s just hard sometimes  
like idk if what I feel or what I’m going through  
is just a temporary thing or an entire life decision-making  
you know  
like it’s so hard to come out and admit it  
what if I wasn’t after I came out saying that I am

 **Jaehyun:**  
shit this is serious  
hey joochan  
were here 4 u  
n ‘m sorry for all d homophobic jokes I threw at u  
I didn’t mean it

 **Joochan:**  
nahh it’s okay  
really no hard feelings  
you can say I’m still trying to figure it out  
so I’m not totally sure

 **Jibeom:**  
You’re not alone in this Joochan  
You literally have like 5 gay guys to help you out  
Me, Jae, Donghyun, Bomin and his bf  
Serious talk, we’re here for you  
Either you want to stay being a hetero  
Or you decided to come out as gay  
We support you no matter what

 **Joochan:**  
I know and I’m happy for that  
like jaehyun said  
it’s really inspiring to see when people coming out  
saying what they are

 **Jaehyun:**  
HOMO BROS GOT YOUR BACK

 **Joochan:**  
lmao thanks a lot

 **Jibeom:**  
So, is there’s someone  
Who makes you feel like this?  
You know, makes you question yourself back and stuff

 **Joochan:**  
you can say there is

 **Jaehyun:**  
whats he like  
is he tall or short  
cute or manly  
buff or petite  
his physical appearance

 **Joochan:**  
hmmm  
lemme think  
he’s not that tall but not that short either  
he can be manly at times  
but most of the time he is cute  
his body frame is a normal one  
not buff, not that much of petite either  
just nice

 **Jibeom:**  
Wow awesome

 **Joochan:**  
it’s not awesome haha  
I really hope the movie can help me  
sorting my thoughts out

 **Jaehyun:**  
hey were here 4 u

 **Joochan:**  
thanks a lot seriously  
looking forward to this

 **Jibeom:**  
:))

 **Jaehyun:**  
same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so there's that; joochan having dilemma about his orientation and don't be surprised dongchan is gonna take a lot of time to happen (because of this :) anyway, don't tell me I'm the only one who ships bomin and sungyoon together ;;;;; like seriously I find non-canon pairing and underrated ship cuter ;;;;; but yeah okay that's that too...


	7. wdyth.7

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Donghyun]  
May 26th, 17:38**

 

**Jaehyun:**  
hey  
‘m sorry but  
cant help myself from stop thinking  
is it possible 4 joochan 2 actually like u  
bcuz from d way he described it  
why does it sound like u

**Donghyun:**  
jaehyun  
seriously  
sigh  
tbvh I have nothing to argue  
I thought everything was fine  
like there’s really nothing more between me and him  
we’re just best bros like we used to be  
but then  
when he revealed to the group like that  
I just, I can’t stop myself from thinking too

**Jaehyun:**  
serious talk  
he was so happy when he got back  
once u dropped him off d other day

**Donghyun:**  
sigh

**Jaehyun:**  
so what ure gonna do now  
do u like him

**Donghyun:**  
idk and I don’t wanna know  
can’t we just stay as how we are now  
I don’t wanna make him more confused than he already is  
maybe, maybe he just misunderstands his feelings  
you know, like he thought he likes me but actually  
he just likes being with me, my company  
that kind of stuff

**Jaehyun:**  
okay lets just wait for him  
we dont have 2 do anything  
n ‘m sorry 4 making u feel uncomfortable  
bcuz of this  
I just cant help myself  
he looks so happy whenever hes with u

**Donghyun:**  
well I sure am happy whenever he’s with me  
but I don’t wanna make things complicated

**Jaehyun:**  
ok ok  
im with u in this

**Donghyun:**  
thanks a lot, really  
you have no idea how guilty I am  
for making him feel that way  
confused and wondering  
if it’s really because of me

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah :((  
its really hard to come out  
so ure still joining our movie night tomorrow  
its okay if u dont wanna

**Donghyun:**  
I’ll join  
I just need to be more careful around him

**Jaehyun:**  
no dont do that  
just be urself  
I think he will open up 2 u ‘bout this  
n u gotta help him go through the confusion  
ure d only 1 who can do this  
were supporting u

**Donghyun:**  
haaa thanks  
I hope I’m ready for that

**Jaehyun:**  
dw 2 much  
ure not alone in this

 

**[Group Chat – YA BROS]  
May 26th, 22:01**

 

**Jibeom:**  
So, uhm  
I wrote down the stuff that we need for tomorrow  
Maybe each of us can prepare for it  
Since we have like 6 stomachs to fill in for dinner

**Donghyun:**  
yeah sure  
I have a few blankets and comforters  
since my brother likes to come over and stay at my place  
I can bring those and maybe some snacks

**Jibeom:**  
Oh! That’s great!  
I have blankets and comforters too  
But I think we need some more just in case

**Joochan:**  
what’s left on the list?

**Jibeom:**  
Okay, we have groceries and drinks left  
Bomin told me that Sungyoon and him will do the cooking  
We just need to assign those to bring drinks  
And do grocery shopping

**Joochan:**  
what if we do the grocery and jaehyun gets the drink?

**Jibeom:**  
I don’t really mind if it’s okay with him

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah  
‘m okay with that

**Donghyun:**  
tell me how much u guys need  
we can tip in for the grocery

**Jibeom:**  
I think it’s okay  
Since we’re the host  
Maybe next time we do it at your place  
And Jae’s

**Donghyun:**  
lmao  
youngtaek-hyung really loves having people  
over at our place

**Jibeom:**  
Oh, that’s a news  
We can totally crash your place next haha

**Jaehyun:**  
ikrrr  
idk ‘bout jangjun-hyung  
hes pretty busy lately  
but once hes not  
I think its okay to ask him

**Jibeom:**  
Yeah, that can be discussed further  
So, I guess we’re settled then

**Donghyun:**  
yeah

**Jaehyun:**  
cant wait 2 watch love simon

**Joochan:**  
me too

**********

 

The next day, Donghyun decided to come and bring all the things needed for their movie night a bit earlier. Having both hands full with bags of blankets and snacks, he couldn’t reach out for his phone in his pocket when he was climbing up the stairs. Well, it went well despite the exhaustion he felt afterwards. While trying to gasp for air, he pressed on the bell to let the household know about his arrival.

Out of all the people in the apartment, Joochan was standing there once he opened the door for him.

“You’re early.” Joochan immediately looked at the heavy bags in Donghyun’s hold and decided to help him with one.

“Oh, thanks.” Donghyun held out one bag once Joochan reached out for it, and coincidentally, their hands brushed against one another during the process. In a split of a second, Donghyun felt tingling on his spine but he managed to control himself from pulling his hand away. He knew how rude it would be if he did that, especially after Joochan told them the dilemma he experienced.

Joochan shot him a smile, so wide and bright, Donghyun froze on the spot. “Come in. Sungyoon-hyung is already here. He decided to cook early, just in case, if there’s anything he can help before dinner.”

Donghyun nodded and followed Joochan inside.

It seemed like Jibeom already prepared the pile of blankets and cushions by the sofa, so he put the bag next to the pile as well. Joochan did the same before he pulled Donghyun towards the kitchenette, introducing the new guest to Sungyoon, who was apparently standing behind an island, preparing the ingredients for dinner.

“Sungyoon-hyung, this is Donghyun. Donghyun, this is Sungyoon-hyung.” Joochan introduced them once they stood in front of Sungyoon and the older guy reached out for a handshake.

“Oh, hi! Finally, I got to meet you. Joochan has been talking about you, you know. I don’t think there’s much we’ve talked, other than taking pictures and you.”

Donghyun was about to make a run towards the living room when he saw how red Joochan’s ears had become after that, but Joochan smoothly added more stories before it turned out to be awkward for them.

“I was so excited to learn that Sungyoon-hyung is working as a photographer during his free time. So, I showed him the pictures that I took when we went out driving and since I took so many pictures of you, that’s what I’ve been talked about.”

Joochan shrugged nonchalantly once he was done explaining, a little proud of himself to save his own ass from being embarrassed. 

Sungyoon didn’t even try to hide the laugh once he noticed Joochan’s behaviour. Donghyun, being the third person in the situation, he sensed that there was something he didn’t know that was kept secret between the two guys. So, he decided to join along, since the two already played the game.

“Oh, what did Joochan say about me?”

Joochan, however, managed to push Donghyun out of the kitchenette before Sungyoon could say a word. “I forgot! Jibeom asked me to help you out with the blankets and stuff.”

If Joochan hadn’t been that obvious, Donghyun would’ve laughed so hard and pulled his hand as they head towards the living room. But Joochan’s ears were still red and Donghyun could see how blushing he was when he turned around, so Donghyun cleared his throat once they stood in front of the pile of blankets.

“How are we going to do this?”

**********

 

After having so many conversations over dinner, they decided to get comfortable underneath the blankets before they started on the movie marathon. Jibeom and Jaehyun settled on being next to each other on the floor, same goes to Sungyoon and Bomin, which left Donghyun and Joochan to settle on separate sofas respectively.

Somehow, without saying much, the other four guys knew how natural Donghyun tried to be whenever he was around Joochan and how careful Joochan was with every word and moment he had with Donghyun.

The first movie; 500 days of Summer was incredible. Everyone had a very great time enjoying it and yes, Joochan really cried most part of the movie. He defended himself by saying that he understood how it felt and they agreed in unison. But Joochan was eerily quiet when they watched Love, Simon. Donghyun had to admit, even if the movie was very light and fun, it provoked so many emotions.

So many emotions that got Joochan speechless.

And as his best friend, Donghyun was trying to not overreact on how worried he was as he saw Joochan was still wide awake even when the light was turned off and the rest were fast asleep.

He felt his phone vibrated once he shifted his body to face the sofa and he turned around to find Joochan’s soft eyes on him from across the room, not forgetting a smile that could be seen in the dimly lighted space.

Donghyun read the text he got and spared a glance at Joochan before he replied.

 

**[Hong Joochan – Kim Donghyun]  
May 27th, 02:53**

 

**Joochan:**  
have a hard time sleeping?

**Donghyun:**  
yeah  
what about you?

**Joochan:**  
same

**Donghyun:**  
do you have something in mind?  
you wanna talk about it?

**Joochan:**  
there’s just too much to talk about  
you know  
I have no idea on how to start

**Donghyun:**  
was the movie any help to you?  
you were very quiet  
compared to when you watched 500 days of summer

**Joochan:**  
well, it made me thinking, that’s for sure  
I can’t imagine how unaccepting people can be  
when someone came out to reveal what they truly felt

**Donghyun:**  
it can be horrible at times  
but you have us, joochan-ah  
we got your back  
no matter what you choose to be

**Joochan:**  
I know  
it’s just so hard

**Donghyun:**  
hey, look at Bomin and Sungyoon-hyung for example  
look at how happy they can be  
can it be wrong for them if it feels the right thing to do?

**Joochan:**  
of course not  
but I’m curious  
I really wanna know how they can be sure about it

**Donghyun:**  
give it some time, joochan-ah  
they have their pace  
you go with your own  
no one is pushing you to come out and tell  
but I know one day  
you will know what you’re looking for

**Joochan:**  
yeah you’re right  
I was worried too much  
I’m sorry

**Donghyun:**  
hey, don’t apologize  
there’s nothing to be sorry about  
you know I’ll help you right?

**Joochan:**  
yes and thank you for that  
I really appreciate it

**Donghyun:**  
happy to know that

**Joochan:**  
sorry for taking your time  
you have a dance practice tomorrow right?

**Donghyun:**  
yeah I have  
and you do aware that you can have all my time  
if you want right?  
you’re not alone in this  
just talk to me whenever, okay?  
I help what I can

**Joochan:**  
thank you, seriously  
I know I say this so many times already  
but you’re my best friend  
and I’m happy that it’s you

**Donghyun:**  
no biggie  
I got you bro

**Joochan:**  
goodnight  
sweet dream donghyunie

**Donghyun:**  
night to you too  
sweet dreams

Donghyun locked his phone before pulling the blanket over his head, hiding his happy smile underneath. Little that he knew, he actually lessened the weight on Joochan’s shoulders and helped him sorting out his thoughts little by little. Meanwhile, Joochan turned himself to face the sofa, took a few breaths to calm his heart because it beat so loud, it could fill in the deafening silence. He didn’t know how to tell Donghyun, but he hoped that one day he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are parts where I find it better if I write it rather than make it in texting form... well, there's more writing form at a few parts huhu, anyway I just can't leave out my sungyoon x bomin pairing ;;;;; I really wanna ship them lmao self-indulgence at it finest oh and I can say there's one more couple to come hehe and it's another non-canon pairing :)) I love making myself suffer


	8. wdyth.8

**[Group Chat – YA BROS]  
May 31st, 09:26**

 

**Donghyun:**  
guys  
my dance tournament is on June 2nd  
a day after tomorrow  
don’t forget  
wink wink

**Jaehyun:**  
cmon  
how could we ever

**Donghyun:**  
oh jaehyun  
you can invite jangjun-hyung too  
if he wanna come  
youngtaek-hyung is coming

**Jibeom:**  
Is this another couple in our fam?

**Donghyun:**  
lmao no  
these hyungs are both straight  
they just like hanging out with each other  
and be super extra like kids  
they just clicked though  
and like seriously  
if you need someone to hype you  
you can just call them, they’ll do their job right away

**Jaehyun:**  
oh I just heard that youngtaek-hyung  
got a call from d 10magazine  
2 b featured in the next months issue

**Donghyun:**  
news sure does spread fast lol  
yeah  
we had a drink last night after my dance practice  
because he had been wanting to be featured in  
for so long

**Jibeom:**  
Oh wow congratulations to him !!!  
I know  
It’s not easy to get a call from that magazine  
My cousin who wanted to be one of the writer for it  
Took 2 years before he got a place  
Youngtaek-hyung must’ve been super amazing  
To get the call

**Donghyun:**  
well  
he’s just gonna have his pictures taken  
with the clothing brand he’s been endorsed  
no interviews or anything more  
but that’s the start

**Jibeom:**  
That’s great enough though!!!

**Jaehyun:**  
lol dont tell me u havent seen youngtaek-hyung

**Jibeom:**  
I’ve been hearing his names here and there  
You know how gays when it comes to good-looking guys  
Lmao  
No one will shut up about them

**Donghyun:**  
_[Picture sent]_  
_[Picture delivered]_  
that’s from last night when we had drinks  
well too bad for everyone youngtaek-hyung is straight  
as straight as ever

**Jibeom:**  
Okay wait  
Let me just say that  
Youngtaek-hyung is definitely stunning, gorgeous!!  
Asdfghjkl how do you even live under the same roof with him  
Without falling?!

**Donghyun:**  
lol my gay radar isn’t that strong you know  
it’s hard to find a guy who can attract me lmao  
plus youngtaek-hyung trusts me  
like for once, it’s really fun  
befriending a straight guy  
and he’s really understanding  
he doesn’t judge me at all  
he’s like my own brother  
and youngtaek-hyung is aware at how gays look at him  
he puts the distance without hurting any

**Jaehyun:**  
youngtaek-hyung is just simply breathtaking  
I remember seeing him d 1st time  
WOW BOII  
he took my breath away  
effORTLESSLY

**Donghyun**  
and do you remember  
what jangjun-hyung said to youngtaek-hyung  
when you brought him to our place?  
“I would’ve been gay for you but I’m straight”  
I LAUGHED SO HARD

**Jaehyun:**  
IKRRR  
I saw like how we both looked at each other  
n were both were so shocked  
even youngtaek-hyung didnt know what 2 say  
n we all just stood there quietly, dk what 2 do  
before we both laughed our arses off

**Donghyun:**  
haaaaa  
good times good times

**Jaehyun:**  
‘m sure jangjun-hyung would wanna come  
but I’ll ask him

**Donghyun:**  
thanks

 

**[Hong Joochan – Choi Sungyoon]  
May 31st, 14:22**

 

**Joochan:**  
hi hyung  
this is joochan  
I ask for your no. from bomin  
I need your help T^T

**Sungyoon:**  
Oh hi joochan-ah!!  
I’m not good at giving advices  
But yeah I try to help  
What’s up  
Is it about Donghyun?

**Joochan:**  
slkdjalskfh  
yes it is  
I can’t really talk about this with the others  
and like you just came at the right timing  
when I needed someone  
since you know, you and bomin are dating  
I need help from those who have experiences

**Sungyoon:**  
Where are you now joochan-ah  
You’re at the apartment?  
I can come over and we can talk

**Joochan:**  
no, I’m with my photographer friends atm  
thanks hyung T^T  
I just want to know your opinion

**Sungyoon:**  
Oh okay then  
But if you ever wanna talk about this in person  
Just call me okay?

**Joochan:**  
yeah hyung

**Sungyoon:**  
What do you have in mind?

**Joochan:**  
I’m just curious  
like how can you be sure about Bomin  
that he’s the one  
out of all the girls or the other guys

**Sungyoon:**  
I think it’s because I just feel really happy with him  
like I just wanna be with him  
I can’t accept it if he’s with someone else  
And I know it sounds cheesy  
But I’m really happy seeing him smile  
At one time, I thought that  
I really wanna keep seeing his smile  
I wanna listen to him laughing  
I wanna hold his hand and cherish him  
I wanna make him happy

**Joochan:**  
did you ask him out, hyung?

**Sungyoon:**  
No haha  
It was Bomin who asked me first  
It was really cute though  
How his friends keep pushing him towards me  
And he was fidgeting with his sleeves  
And looked down when he told me  
That he wanna go out with me  
I was surprised at first  
But at that time, I don’t know why I can’t say no to him  
So I thought of giving it a try  
We went out for a couple of dates  
Before I finally told him that I want to be official

**Joochan:**  
what made you tell him that?

**Sungyoon:**  
I just did  
I don’t know how  
But it felt right to tell him that  
I just can’t take it anymore  
I mean  
Why would I lie to myself  
When it’s so obvious that I like him too  
And so I did  
There’s no right time to tell  
And I wasn’t even sure about it  
But I just felt like telling him  
Oh my god  
I know it’s not helping  
But you know  
You don’t have to think about it too much  
You just have to feel it  
And go with it

**Joochan:**  
tbvh with you, hyung  
I do feel happy whenever Donghyun’s with me  
I love it when he smiles and laughs too  
but I don’t know, hyung T^T

**Sungyoon:**  
Why not you spend more time with him?  
I’m not asking you to ask him out on a date  
Perhaps you can just be there with him  
Get to know him more  
I don’t think by distancing yourself  
Just because you wanna sort it out  
Will help that much  
I mean, it’s good to think about it thoroughly  
But sometimes, you just go with flow

**Joochan:**  
I will try, hyung  
I will  
I just think too much

**Sungyoon:**  
It’s okay  
Start to spend more time with him from now  
And I’m sure you will find what you’re looking for

**Joochan:**  
thanks hyung T^T  
I really appreciate it

**Sungyoon:**  
It’s okay  
You have me, I will help you  
Good luck!

**Joochan:**  
T^T  
thank you so much  
I’ll keep you updated about this

**Sungyoon:**  
Thanks for that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish I could write more sungyoon and bomin asdfghjkl but lmao maybe next time... (I find them cute, idk how many times I've said this urgh) anyway this chapter is nothing much but do look forward for the next chapter ;))


	9. wdyth.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, this chapter contains some swearing

**[Hong Joochan – Kim Donghyun]  
June 1st, 07:53**

 

**Joochan:**  
Donghyun  
hey

**Donghyun:**  
heyy  
god joochan  
I’m sorry I’ve been busy lately  
I’m really sorry

**Joochan:**  
lol it’s okay, really  
I understand  
big day coming up right

**Donghyun:**  
yeahh  
today’s the last day to get everything in order  
and stuff jsdkakldha

**Joochan:**  
yeah  
and so I thought  
that if…  
um if it’s okay to come by at the studio  
after you’re done with practice tonight

**Donghyun:**  
ohh  
but idk what time we’re gonna finish

**Joochan:**  
it’s okay  
I just feel like we haven’t hang out that much  
so I thought that maybe, you know…

**Donghyun:**  
I really want that!!  
I also feel the same way  
then maybe, sleep over at my place tonight  
youngtaek-hyung is gonna drive me  
tomorrow anyway

**Joochan:**  
oh okay  
btw Donghyun  
is it allowed to take pictures tomorrow?  
I know there’s some restrictions when it comes  
to dance tournament

**Donghyun:**  
oh yeah you cannot  
sorry about that  
only those registered photographers  
acknowledged by the organizers can take pictures  
they came up with the rules this time around ideky  
:((

**Joochan:**  
hahaha  
it’s okay  
wish you the best for practice today  
call me when you’re done, okay?

**Donghyun:**  
thanks

 

**[Group Chat – YA BROS]  
June 1st, 18:48**

 

**Jaehyun:**  
so hows d plan 4 tomorrow

**Joochan:**  
I’m going with Donghyun and Youngtaek-hyung

**Jaehyun:**  
oh???

**Joochan:**  
I’ll be spending the night  
at their apartment  
so yeah

**Jaehyun:**  
ohhhhhhhh  
so then theres me beom-ie n jangjun-hyung  
idk ‘bout sungyoon-hyung n bomin tho  
we already rented a car 4 tomorrow  
but sungyoon-hyung n bomin can join along  
we can just fit in 1 car

**Joochan:**  
oh right  
I’ll get back to you once I ask them

**Jaehyun:**  
ok ok

 

**[Hong Joochan – Choi Sungyoon]  
June 1st, 18:56**

 

**Joochan:**  
hyung

**Sungyoon:**  
Yes?

**Joochan:**  
Jaehyun said that they rented a car  
for tomorrow

**Sungyoon:**  
Tomorrow?

**Joochan:**  
yeah  
Donghyun’s dance tournament

**Sungyoon:**  
Oh yeah yeah  
Sorry, I forgot that for a second

**Joochan:**  
so they were wondering if you wanna join  
there’s still some spaces for another two in the car

**Sungyoon:**  
Oh, sure!  
Carpooling is better  
What time is it?

**Joochan:**  
the tournament starts around 7  
but they’re gonna go at 6++ if I’m not mistaken

**Sungyoon:**  
Oh okay then  
I’ll be at your apartment tomorrow anyways

**Joochan:**  
As always, hyung hehe

**Sungyoon:**  
^^  
See you later

**Joochan:**  
oh no, I’m going to see Donghyun after his practice  
and spend the night over at his place

**Sungyoon:**  
Progress!!  
I like this

**Joochan:**  
hyung  
I’m nervous ;;;;;

**Sungyoon:**  
Just act normal like how you always are with him  
And enjoy the time  
Don’t worry about it

**Joochan:**  
thanks hyung

**Sungyoon:**  
Anytime

 

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Jibeom]  
June 1st, 19:04**

 

**Jibeom:**  
Jae  
Joochan just told me that  
Sungyoon-hyung and Bomin will be joining us

**Jaehyun:**  
oh great

**Jibeom:**  
Who will be driving tomorrow?

**Jaehyun:**  
jangjun-hyung said he will  
y

**Jibeom:**  
Oh nothing  
I just thought that if you’re driving  
Maybe I sit on the passenger seat  
Next to you

**Jaehyun:**  
lmao beom-ie  
u do know dat preferably those who drive sit there right  
as far as I know  
u dont have driving license  
u cant drive…?

**Jibeom:**  
No, I was just

**Jaehyun:**  
‘m kidding jk jk

**Jibeom:**  
How could you!!!

**Jaehyun:**  
was just joking  
dont take it seriously

**Jibeom:**  
…………………

**Jaehyun:**  
y I cant even joke with u like that  
whats gotten into u lately  
I noticed how different u become  
these past few days  
u become restless whenever ‘m at ur place  
n uve been texting me like ill run away  
ure like this ever since dat movie night tho  
care 2 enlighten me

**Jibeom:**  
I just miss you, okay?  
We haven’t been spending that much time lately

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah  
but like  
we text every damn minute…?

**Jibeom:**  
It’s just different

**Jaehyun:**  
whats different  
tell me

**Jibeom:**  
I just  
You know

**Jaehyun:**  
idk if u dont tell me beom-ie

**Jibeom:**  
I’m just scared

**Jaehyun:**  
scared of…?

**Jibeom:**  
That one day I wake up  
Not being able to feel the same way anymore

**Jaehyun:**  
what do u mean

**Jibeom:**  
Will you promise me you’re not gonna freak out

**Jaehyun:**  
it really depends

**Jibeom:**  
………………

**Jaehyun:**  
no seriously  
it really depends on what ure gonna tell  
but okay fine  
I promise

**Jibeom:**  
This is gonna sound so gay

**Jaehyun:**  
well u r gay, so

**Jibeom:**  
Adskljdakldj  
Can you hear me out for a minute?  
Please?  
It’s really hard to tell you this

**Jaehyun:**  
ure acting so weird beom-ie  
u know dat right

**Jibeom:**  
I know sigh  
On second thought, I don’t wanna tell

**Jaehyun:**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
gosh just tell me?!  
whats wrong with u  
its as if ‘m gonna judge u  
weve been known each other 4 so long  
u know I wont do that  
cmon just tell me

**Jibeom:**  
Okay  
Fine

 

**Jibeom:**  
The next morning after the movie  
Before anybody woke up  
I woke up first because I heard footsteps outside  
And we slept next to each other right  
Idk but when I looked at you, I just  
Idk what’s gotten into me that morning  
I just leaned in and kissed you

**Jaehyun:**  
u what?!

**Jibeom:**  
I know it’s wrong to do that  
I was surprised as well  
Idk why I did that

**Jaehyun:**  
KIM JIBEOM!!!!!

**Jibeom:**  
I know I know  
I’m sorry  
I really shouldn’t do that

**Jaehyun:**  
stop stop!!!

**Jibeom:**  
I’m truly sorry  
I’ve been feeling guilty since then  
Like it’s so wrong to do that to you  
Because I took the advantage  
I really am sorry

**Jaehyun:**  
KIM JIBEOM  
KIM JIBEOM  
OIII KIM JIBEOM  
CAN YOU STOP FOR A MOMENT

**Jibeom:**  
I’m sorry  
I know I’m the one to blame

**Jaehyun:**  
ASDLSKDASJLSKA  
STOP SAYING THAT YOU’RE SORRY  
SIGH  
JUST STOP FOR A MOMENT

 

**Jaehyun:**  
y didnt you tell me ‘bout this earlier

**Jibeom:**  
I’m scared that if I tell you  
It’ll make you uncomfortable  
And we can’t be how we always are  
:((

**Jaehyun:**  
u shouldve just told me u know  
it doesnt have 2 be this way!!  
I thought I did something wrong  
but I told myself that its probably just me  
overthinking stuff  
u know how hard it is 4 me 2 act as if idc

**Jibeom:**  
I’m sorry

**Jaehyun:**  
SHUSH!!  
stop just stop saying ure sorry  
sigh  
Y DID U KISS ME

**Jibeom:**  
I don’t really know ;;;;;  
I just, when I looked at you  
I couldn’t bring myself to tell you  
How much I like you  
And I don’t know how you feel  
You’ve been talking about a lot of guys  
Even Bomin and Youngtaek-hyung too  
So I have no idea if you really like one of them  
And you didn’t even tell me  
So I thought that if I could just stay by your side  
Waiting for you to tell me  
I will respect your decision as your friend  
At some point we started to spend a lot of time  
And we’ve became real close  
We know each other so much like the back of our hands  
But I just couldn’t handle my feelings  
I realized that I really like you  
I just, I thought I could hide it from you  
But I can’t, I feel guilty ;;;;;  
So I kissed you secretly  
Because I wanted it to happen between us

**Jaehyun:**  
U KNOW WHAT  
URE SO STUPID  
URE THE STUPIDEST PERSON IVE KNOWN  
LIKE THE FUCK KIM JIBEOM  
URE SO FUCKING DENSE

**Jibeom:**  
What?

**Jaehyun:**  
I FUCKING LIKE U 2 U IDIOT  
HOW COME U CANT SEE ALL THE THINGS  
I DID 4 U  
IF U REALLY KNOW ME LIKE THE BACK OF UR HAND  
UVE REALIZED THAT I WOULD NEVER TREAT ANYONE LIKE THAT  
IM LIKE THAT ONLY 2 U  
GOSH JIBEOM  
SMH  
URE SO FUCKING STUPID  
IM SO DONE

**Jibeom:**  
Wow fuck you  
You’re blaming me for being dense?!?  
How can I know?!?  
You could’ve just told me too?!?  
Because you’re like that with Donghyun?!?

**Jaehyun:**  
hes different u also know dat  
hes my close friend since childhood  
n d hell you compare yourself with him  
donghyun n you r different  
hes my childhood friend  
ure my urgh fuck this

**Jibeom:**  
I’m your what?!

**Jaehyun:**  
fuck this  
can u just come here  
I want back that kiss u stole from me

**Jibeom:**  
Did you just say that you wanna kiss me?

**Jaehyun:**  
just come here?!  
‘m so mad at how fucking stupid we r  
we didn’t have 2 play this game  
I feel like punching u in d face

**Jibeom:**  
A kiss or a punch?  
Pick one so that I can consider

**Jaehyun:**  
Maybe I kiss u 1st then I punch u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't contain my bongbeom feels it's growing every single day I love these two T^T


	10. wdyth.10

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
June 1st, 19:32**

 

**Joochan:**  
jibeomie?  
you could’ve just close the door properly  
without slamming it lmao  
where are you rushing off to?

**Jibeom:**  
Lol sorry about that  
I’m going to Jae’s place

**Joochan:**  
oh how long you’re staying over there?

**Jibeom:**  
I have no idea  
Why?

**Joochan:**  
oh it’s just that  
if you’re not coming back  
then you should tell Bomin  
so Sungyoon-hyung won’t be cooking so much

**Jibeom:**  
Got it

 

**[Hong Joochan – Kim Donghyun]  
June 1st, 22:47**

 

**Joochan:**  
I’m waiting for you outside

**Donghyun:**  
oh hey  
wait  
I’m packing my stuff  
gimme a minute

**Joochan:**  
sure sure  
take your time

**********

 

Joochan didn’t want to look weird, especially to the dancers who just got out of the studio, so he bit his lower lip and averted his attention to stop himself from smiling too wide. He didn’t know how logically it was to feel so happy just from a text message. And he was aware that only a guy named Kim Donghyun could make him feel such a thing.

But before he could picture how beautiful Donghyun’s smile was in his mind, he heard a calling for him.

“Joochan!” Donghyun waved over from where he was standing in front of the studio.

“Hi. How was the practice?” Joochan fished out a vitamin drink from his pocket once Donghyun stood in front of him. He didn’t mean to smile as much seeing Donghyun for the first time that day, but he did try to be subtle about it.

“Oh gosh, thanks!” Donghyun took the drink and gulped it in one go. “Wow, it’s been awhile since the last time I drank this.”

Joochan kept the empty bottle back in his pocket when Donghyun rummaged for something in his sling bag. “Oh, wait. I think I forgot my bottle in the studio.” Donghyun pulled Joochan by the hand and made a quick jog to the studio. But they came to a halt in front of the opened door because they didn’t expect to see what was happening inside.

At one corner of the dimly lit studio, there was Lee Daeyeol, the leader of the dance crew and Bae Seungmin, who one could say that he was the leader's right-hand man. Even if it was considerably dark inside, but Donghyun and Joochan could see how the two guys were kissing. 

Donghyun responsively closed Joochan’s eyes with his hand; he thought it would be uncomfortable for Joochan to witness it in real life. Joochan, however, let out a chuckle and held Donghyun’s hand to break the contact.

“Why did you close my eyes for?”

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything.”

“Come on, I’ve seen guys kissing before. It’s nothing new to me.”

“Still…” and Donghyun rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Before they could run away from getting caught, Seungmin called out for Donghyun.

“Donghyun? W-what are you doing here?”

Donghyun knew how blushing Seungmin could be even without having the lights shine on him. Daeyeol was just as surprised as Seungmin, stood at his spot quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Donghyun tip-toed inside of the studio and made his way to where he remembered putting his bottle at before turning around as fast as he could. “I’m just gonna take this and leave.”

But before Donghyun and Joochan walked away, he spoke again. “It’s okay, hyung. Your secret is safe with me.”

Donghyun couldn’t helped but laughed at the scene. All this time, he thought he was imagining things when he noticed how Seungmin and Daeyeol would be stealing glances at each other from time to time. No matter how subtle they’re trying to be, Donghyun would always notice. He just didn't say it out loud.

**********

  

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
June 1st, 23:21**

 

**Donghyun:**  
lmao  
you guys couldn’t have guessed  
what I saw earlier

**Jaehyun:**  
what

**Donghyun:**  
you remember Seungmin-hyung and Daeyeol-hyung?  
we caught them kissing when everyone had gone back  
ASLDDFAKDLFJ  
I was about to get my bottle and I thought they had left too  
but they were kissing in the dark studio  
OMG IT WOULD’VE BEEN SO ROMANTIC  
if I didn’t interrupt

**Jaehyun:**  
WOW  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
WHY U DID THAT LMAO  
I remember those days where u ranted out at how frustrating  
it was 2 see them acting as if they’re not a thing  
in front of d whole crew  
but u noticed n thought it was nothing

**Donghyun:**  
lmao what a day

**Jaehyun:**  
wait till I told u guys what happened today  
u guys wouldn’t have guessed either

**Donghyun:**  
lmao  
what  
don’t tell me you guys finally kiss  
it's about time

**Jaehyun:**  
hard 2 believe right

**Donghyun:**  
LMAO WAIT  
ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah  
this stupid beom-ie just told me  
‘bout a stolen kiss d morning after we watched d movies  
n like he felt guilty bcuz of it  
lmao I TOLD YOU JIBEOM IS DENSE

**Donghyun:**  
LSKDJASLDJALSKDJ  
THIS IS FINALLY HAPPENING  
I SEE THIS COMING  
BUT OMGG STILL !!!!!!!

**Jibeom:**  
_[Picture sent]_  
_[Picture delivered]_  
_[Picture sent]_  
_[Picture delivered]_  
_[Picture sent]_  
_[Picture delivered]_

**Donghyun:**  
OMG I KNOW  
IT’S CUTE SEEING YOU GUYS FINALLY TOGETHER  
BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO FREAKING  
SEND PICTURES OF YOU GUYS KISSING  
HERE KLSDJALKDJ  
NO PICTURES OF PDA HERE PLEASE

**Jibeom:**  
Lmao

**Jaehyun:**  
u know d world can see us  
in a way thats diff than who we r

**Jibeom:**  
Creating space between us  
Till we’re separate hearts

**Donghyun:**  
LMAO GUYS

**Joochan:**  
oh gosh that hsm reference  
but finally!!!  
it’s so frustrating to see too  
how jibeomie had been pining you jaehyun  
like if I could, I would just push you two in a closet  
and not opening the door until you guys kiss

**Jaehyun:**  
pffft  
ure not in d position 2 say that either lmao

**Donghyun:**  
but jibeom  
what made you realize

**Jibeom:**  
I just did  
It just happened  
Like the crush I have for Jae just developed  
It builds like crazy

**Jaehyun:**  
can u feel it building  
like a wave d ocean just cant control

**Jibeom:**  
Connected by a feeling  
Ooh~ in our very soul

**Joochan:**  
hahahaha  
rising till it lifts us up  
so everyone can see

**Donghyun:**  
I’m not doing it  
I am not doing it  
nope  
no

**Jaehyun:**  
aww cmon

**Jibeom:**  
Come on Donghyun  
Where’s the fun?  
You have to continue  
That’s the best part of the song  
Come on

**Donghyun:**  
oiii joochan  
stop laughing at me !!!  
oh my god  
what did I do to deserve this

**Joochan:**  
Don’t leave us hanging  
Donghyunie come on

**Donghyun:**  
alsdkasldksa

**Donghyun:**  
we’re breaking free  
we’re soaring, flying

**Jaehyun:**  
I CANT BELIEVE DONGHYUN JUST DID THAT  
LMAO IM SO SCREENSHOT THIS  
N FRAME IT IN MY ROOM

**Jibeom:**  
My stomach hurts so much

**Joochan:**  
OMG  
HE EVEN SANG ALONG TO IT WHEN HE WAS TYPING

**Jaehyun:**  
HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

_Kim Donghyun left the group._

 

**Jaehyun:**  
DONGHYUN  
HAHAHAHAHA  
WHERE R U GOING

**Joochan:**  
His face was so red

**Jibeom:**  
Oh my god seriously

**Joochan:**  
I go check on him hahaha  
My gosh this is so funny

**Jaehyun:**  
say 2 him  
I’m not d slightest sorry  
4 making him do it

**Jibeom:**  
He’s so done with us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include that hsm reference lmao them being obsessed with hsm is just cute okay ;;;;; and goshh that seungmin and daeyeol scene asdfghjkl I literally had fun writing that tho haha I love them together too just imagine their height difference got me so weak!
> 
> anyway, I won't be updating as much since uni is starting to keep me occupied ;;;;; but I'll find time to huhu


	11. wdyth.11

**[Group chat – YA BROS]  
June 1st, 23:49**

_Bong Jaehyun changed the group’s name to “Kim Troyhyun”._

 

**[Group chat – Kim Troyhyun]  
June 1st, 23:50**

_Bong Jaehyun added Kim Donghyun to the group._

 

**Donghyun:**  
I almost choke me on a nonexistent water  
kim troywho?!

**Jaehyun:**  
zack efron is shaking bruh  
troy bolton who  
I know me a kim troyhyun

**Donghyun:**  
I don’t have me a wildcats  
I don’t do get my head in the game  
hate to break it but lmao troy don’t dance

**Jaehyun:**  
well thats his teammates who don’t  
but they do n  
troy 2

**Donghyun:**  
then tell him to stick to the status quo

**Joochan:**  
I secretly enjoy this

**Jaehyun:**  
u have no idea how obsessed he is with hsm  
like if I wouldve filmed him dancing 2 every hsm song

**Donghyun:**  
YOU WOULDN’T

**Jaehyun:**  
I DEFINITELY WOULD

**Donghyun:**  
why am I friends with you again

**Jaehyun:**  
bcuz it meant 2 be  
well good luck bop 2 the top tomorrow  
/sharpays voice/ break a leg

**Donghyun:**  
/rolls eyes/

 

**[Group chat – Kim Troyhyun]  
June 2nd, 17:45**

 

**Jibeom:**  
have u guys gone 2 d place already

**Joochan:**  
we’re actually waiting for Youngtaek-hyung  
he’s finishing in any minute  
what about you guys?

**Jibeom:**  
were heading there already  
but jangjung-hyung n beom-ie wanna go 2 mcd drivethru  
sungyoon-hyung and bomin also want something  
what u guys want

**Joochan:**  
lmao Jaehyun

**Jibeom:**  
what

**Joochan:**  
lol didn’t expect you

**Jibeom:**  
I was playing with his phone earlier  
wheres donghyun

**Joochan:**  
he’s going through his stuff  
making the last check to see if he has everything he needs

**Jibeom:**  
ok ok  
so u guys need anything

**Joochan:**  
idk about Youngtaek-hyung  
but I’m okay with anything you guys have  
lol I’m pretty sure jibeomie knows what to get for me

**Jibeom:**  
he asked if u want ur usual

**Joochan:**  
that’ll do thanks

**Jibeom:**  
ok see u guys there

**Joochan:**  
right I text when we get there

 

**[Group chat – Kim Troyhyun]  
June 2nd, 18:03**

 

**Joochan:**  
we’re here  
where are you guys

**Jaehyun:**  
from d middle of d stage  
2 the left  
wait  
find me  
ill stand up

**Joochan:**  
oh okay  
I see you  
well the crowd isn’t helping

**Jaehyun:**  
tell me ‘bout it  
but it can be considered as big event anyway  
shouldve expected this  
btw  
wheres youngtaek-hyung

**Joochan:**  
he’s still trying to find a parking  
he said he’ll call once he’s done

**Jaehyun:**  
ok  
wheres donghyun

**Joochan:**  
he’s already with his dance crew  
they all seem pretty hyped up  
but donghyun was somehow nervous  
when he met his crew

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah its pretty a big deal 4 him  
when it comes 2 dancing

**Joochan:**  
I hope he gets to enjoy it and have fun  
not thinking about the competition or anything

**Jaehyun:**  
hard 2 say  
donghyun is very competitive  
he works his arse 4 things he loves

**Joochan:**  
yeah I know :(

**Jaehyun:**  
dont worry 2 much  
come here  
jangjun-hyung n beom-ie are being ridiculous atm  
idk them

**Joochan:**  
lmao what they did

**Jaehyun:**  
u know dat wiggle2 song  
jason derulo and snoop dogg  
it played on d radio when were otw  
n it stuck in jangjun-hyungs head  
n now beom-ie cant stop singing 2 it 2  
feel like the song gonna stuck in my head any minute

**Joochan:**  
that’s so random wth  
but that song is pretty catchy at the chorus  
I can somehow relate  
where’s sungyoon-hyung and bomin?

**Jaehyun:**  
theyre sitting in front of us n theyre talking  
‘m left with these 2  
oh gosh  
make them stop  
swear this song will be stuck in my head  
4 so many nights  
jangjun-hyung n beom-ie laughed so hard  
ppl start to look at us  
COME HERE JOOCHAN  
TALK 2 ME  
N PRETEND WE DONT KNOW THEM

**Joochan:**  
lmao  
on my way

 

**[Lee Jangjun – Son Youngtaek]  
June 2nd, 20:38**

 

**Jangjun:**  
You sure you’re okay?  
You’ll be tired though, driving around

**Youngtaek:**  
Yeahx2  
Don’t worry bout me, I'm okay  
I’m worried about them tbvh  
Joochan’s still surprised  
I told him Donghyun is going to be fine  
But Joochan can’t even sit down  
He was nervous

**Jangjun:**  
I can understand it somehow  
It’s not like Donghyun asked for his ankle to sprain on stage  
But yeah, it looked pretty serious

**Youngtaek:**  
No one asked for it  
It gets to Joochan more than any of us because he knows how  
Donghyun can be giving his 101 out  
And it was unexpected when it happened  
The crowd was hyping them though  
And Donghyun slipped pretty hard when he was at the middle  
Come on, everyone saw it  
We all stopped and got up  
Joochan was the first one to run towards the stage  
And if you noticed, Donghyun didn’t look at anyone, not even Joochan  
I bet you he was blaming himself because of it

**Jangjun:**  
Sigh  
I hope both of them will be okay

**Youngtaek:**  
I hope so too

**Jangjun:**  
Have you talked to his dance crew?

**Youngtaek:**  
Yeah, I did  
Daeyeol-hyung said that he wanted Donghyun to know  
That the crew is not blaming him for what happened  
Everyone is worried about him  
His wellbeing is more important than the competition

**Jangjun:**  
That’s good to know  
How much longer will it be?

**Youngtaek:**  
The doctor said Donghyun can go back after they’ve done the paperwork  
They advised Donghyun to not move around much for the time being  
And Donghyun have an appointment next week, just to check on it

**Jangjun:**  
Oh okay  
I’ll tell the others  
You know I can take him to his next appointment  
I bet Jaehyun would want that  
He’s pretty worried about Donghyun  
He and Jibeom have been pretty quiet since we got back

**Youngtaek:**  
I guess  
It happened so fast

**Jangjun:**  
Yeah  
If anything, just text me

**Youngtaek:**  
Sure

 

**[Group chat – Kim Troyhyun]  
June 2nd, 21:52**

 

**Joochan:**  
guys  
I’m with Donghyun now  
at his room

**Jaehyun:**  
‘ve been waiting text from u guys  
‘m worried like hell  
hows hes doing

**Joochan:**  
he’s okay  
it’s just he didn’t talk much :(

**Jaehyun:**  
:((  
u’re gonna stay over at his place right?

**Joochan:**  
yeah I am

**Jaehyun:**  
ok  
take good care of him  
ill come visit tomorrow

**Joochan:**  
he said you don’t have to

**Jaehyun:**  
idc!!  
beom-ie is also coming  
make sure he gets enough rest  
n keep him company

**Joochan:**  
247

**Jaehyun:**  
u also should get enough rest

**Joochan:**  
yeah don’t worry I’ll be fine  
he said thanks

**Jaehyun:**  
kldajlfaldfas  
anytime bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been awhile so I don't really remember their texting pattern lmao... and somehow it turned out like this huhu X)


	12. wdyth.12

**[Group chat – Kim Troyhyun]  
June 3rd, 17:32**

 

**Donghyun:**  
thanks for coming guys  
really appreciate the company

**Jaehyun:**  
what u talkin ‘bout  
u know ill come visit no matter what  
make sure 2 get enough rest  
dont move 2 much

**Jibeom:**  
It’s okay, Donghyun  
Wish you a fast recovery

**Donghyun:**  
don’t worry about me guys  
I’m fine  
I’ll be getting better

**Jaehyun:**  
u just focus on recovering

**Jibeom:**  
Yes, if anything just tell us okay?  
Don’t worry about the lectures  
I’ll takes notes for you guys  
Wait, is Joochan coming on Monday?

**Joochan:**  
not going

**Donghyun:**  
HE’S GOING

**Joochan:**  
I AM NOT

**Donghyun:**  
you guys have to drag him to the lectures by any means

**Joochan:**  
I’m not leaving you until you’re fully healed  
and don’t you even think of locking your door  
I’ll be back with the groceries in a minute

**Donghyun:**  
sigh  
seriously Joochan  
you don’t have to  
you can just go back to your apartment  
and do your stuff

**Jibeom:**  
No, it’s okay Donghyun  
Having Joochan taking care of you is a good idea  
Joochan, if you need anything just tell me  
I’ll drop by tomorrow with your stuff

**Joochan:**  
thanks Jibeomie

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah  
we can drop by anytime

**Joochan:**  
thanks Jaehyun

**Jaehyun:**  
we got ur back

**Donghyun:**  
why no one is listening to me  
YOU  
GUYS  
DON’T  
HAVE  
TO  
COME  
I’ll be fine on my own  
It’s not like I’m not allowed to walk AT ALL  
I CAN, BUT MINIMAL

**Jaehyun:**  
shush  
just let joochan take care of u  
I bet joochan really wanna do that

**Joochan:**  
yes yes  
it’s okay Donghyun  
seriously

**Donghyun:**  
SIGH  
.............  
FINE

 

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Donghyun]  
June 3rd, 17:49**

 

**Donghyun:**  
jaehyun  
help!

**Jaehyun:**  
what happened  
why  
whats wrong

**Donghyun:**  
I think I like him

**Jaehyun:**  
who

**Donghyun:**  
HONG JOOCHAN  
YOU DUMBASS  
AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT

**Jaehyun:**  
oii oii  
shouldnt u be thanking me

**Donghyun:**  
IT’S YOUR FAULT  
IF YOU DIDN’T TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE  
THIS WOULDN’T HAPPENED  
AND NOW HE REFUSED TO LEAVE ME ALONE  
SERIOUSLY  
JUST DRAG HIM OUT TOMORROW

**Jaehyun:**  
ayye calm down chill chill  
slowly tell me what happened

**Donghyun:**  
sigh  
it’s just him okay  
Joochan, he  
he cared too much  
he gave too much  
he just  
idk oh my gosh

**Jaehyun:**  
u do know he wanted 2 do that right

**Donghyun:**  
I know  
I just  
I don’t want him to be confused with his own feelings  
maybe he didn’t like _like_ me, you know  
maybe he thought he _like_ me, but he actually didn’t  
maybe he thought he figured it out but he didn’t  
and spending time with me doesn’t help him  
doesn’t really make things any better for him

**Jaehyun:**  
KIM DONGHYUN  
4 once  
can u give him a chance  
I mean I know u didnt wanna make things confusing  
but maybe  
by giving him d chance will help him

**Donghyun:**  
and what?  
if one day suddenly he said that he didn’t like me romantically  
just as a best friend  
what will happen to me then?  
I really like him jaehyun  
I just don’t want to admit it because I don’t think he’s like us  
he’s straight

**Jaehyun:**  
well  
maybe ure d one awakening his inner gay

**Donghyun:**  
don’t say that oh gosh  
you’re not helping !!!  
I feel guilty enough already  
don’t make me feel even worse

**Jaehyun:**  
sorry sorry  
what makes u realized  
I mean  
what makes u suddenly admitting d truth that u like him

**Donghyun:**  
sigh

**Jaehyun:**  
still waiting

**Donghyun:**  
..........  
so last night  
I didn’t really talk much  
he told in the group chat about it right?

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah

**Donghyun:**  
he helped me a lot after that  
making sure to walk with me wherever I wanna go  
and once we had dinner, we went back to my room  
he was already heading outside of my room  
I assumed that he wanted to sleep on the couch  
but I immediately told him that I wanna watch something  
because I couldn’t sleep  
so he helped setting up my laptop for us to watch  
and he asked me what I wanna watch but I just shrugged  
and said that he can choose whatever  
so he picked a movie called Doukyuusei  
and then

**Jaehyun:**  
wait what

**Donghyun:**  
without much complain  
I just watched it with him

**Jaehyun:**  
WAIT

**Donghyun:**  
what

**Jaehyun:**  
U GUYS WATCHED DOUKYUUSEI?!?  
AS IN THE ANIME MOVIE DOUKYUUSEI?!?

**Donghyun:**  
yeah  
let me tell you  
it was very gay

**Jaehyun:**  
OH MY GOSH DONGHYUN WAIT  
U NEVER WATCH ANIME WTH  
U DONT LIKE ANIME

**Donghyun:**  
yeah I don’t

**Jaehyun:**  
BUT U WATCHED DOUKYUUSEI WITH HIM

**Donghyun:**  
yeah I watched it because it was very gay  
I told you right?  
I, uh… don’t mind watching that

**Jaehyun:**  
THE HELL DONGHYUN  
IT IS A GAY ANIME MOVIE  
I KNOW THAT  
I READ THE MANGA SO OF COURSE I KNEW

**Donghyun:**  
why are you capslocking everything  
stop it  
are you mad or what

**Jaehyun:**  
of course I am  
U NEVER WANNA WATCH ANIME WITH ME BE4

**Donghyun:**  
because I couldn’t understand the ones you watched

**Jaehyun:**  
because u never give it a chance

**Donghyun:**  
are you serious jaehyun?

**Jaehyun:**  
I AM  
MAD N SERIOUS  
U NEVER WATCH ANY ANIME SINCE CHILDHOOD

**Donghyun:**  
come on now  
I told you the movie was gay  
I watched only because of that

**Jaehyun:**  
fine fine

**Donghyun:**  
are you seriously mad at me?

**Jaehyun:**  
haaa well ’m just surprised  
because I always wanted 2 watch anime with u  
but u never wanted 2

**Donghyun:**  
okay well maybe if you pick out anime  
different than the ones you usually watch  
maybe we can watch together

**Jaehyun:**  
WAIT  
I just got a brilliant idea  
I knew pretty much gay animes 4 u 2 watch with joochan

**Donghyun:**  
what

**Jaehyun:**  
WAIT A MINUTE  
OH MY GOSH  
DID WE JUST IGNORE THE FACT THAT  
JOOCHAN PICKED OUT A GAY ANIME

**Donghyun:**  
dklajsflkajslkfa  
BONG JAEHYUN

**Jaehyun:**  
KIM DONGHYUN WTH  
DID YOU JUST REALIZE

**Donghyun:**  
NO WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN

**Jaehyun:**  
‘M COMING OVER

**Donghyun:**  
WAIT JAEHYUN  
YOU JUST WENT BACK

**Jaehyun:**  
IDC ’M COMING OVER

**Donghyun:**  
OH GOSH YOU DON’T HAVE TO  
JAEHYUN  
BONG JAEHYUN  
WTH BRO DON’T  
KJDALKSJDASDSKLSJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the updates are taking so long huhu imma sorry X) anyway I just wanna say if you guys haven't watched Doukyuusei then you guys should!! It's super gay but like super, super soft!! The first time I watched the movie, I had to pause so many times because it was so cute that my heart couldn't handle (and now I feel like watching it again) and like I had to read the manga after that because I wanted more and yes! The manga gave more super soft, super gay feels I'm T^T seriously guys, if you guys up for a super cute super soft gay anime, then go watch the movie, the storyline is pretty cliche it's about school boys before going to university and trying to figure out how their future gonna work out when they go separate ways - I mean tell me it's not the cutest because it is ;;;;; 
> 
> okay I said too much about it lmao... and I had to admit that I love donghyun and jaehyun interactions just like how I love joochan and jibeom's (haha well that explains a lot in this text fic) I hope you guys enjoyed reading this update and have a great day everyone~!
> 
> (I literally have no idea where this is going, but we're getting there guys, we're getting there hehe)


	13. wdyth.13

**[Kim Donghyun – Bong Jaehyun]  
June 3rd, 19:08**

 

 **Jaehyun:**  
‘m climbing up d stair 2 ur apartment

 **Donghyun:**  
oh gosh what are you doing  
you don’t have to come  
just go back already

 **Jaehyun:**  
brought dinner 4 us  
wait is youngtaek-hyung there

 **Donghyun:**  
no, he’s not  
he won’t be back tonight  
he went to a party earlier and might not be back  
till tomorrow morning  
why are you coming here again  
you can just stay at your apartment  
and we can talk it out here instead

 **Jaehyun:**  
shush knowing you itll take ages  
so I got plans 4 u

 **Donghyun:**  
smh  
I don’t like the sound of this

 **Jaehyun:**  
its one way 2 find out

 **Donghyun:**  
find what out?

 **Jaehyun:**  
if joochan is really into u

 **Donghyun:**  
shush can you not  
we’re doing perfectly fine here

 **Jaehyun:**  
what is he up 2 atm

 **Donghyun:**  
he’s editing his pictures, why?

 **Jaehyun:**  
just wanna know  
I thought that maybe we can watch a movie 2gether

 **Donghyun:**  
lol at this hour?  
what about Jibeom?  
is he coming too?

 **Jaehyun:**  
asked him but didn’t reply  
maybe hes busy  
anyway thats not d point  
d most important thing is that  
you two sort it out

 **Donghyun:**  
jaehyun  
sigh  
bong jaehyun  
seriously it’s okay  
it’s gonna be hella awkward  
if I try to, you know

 **Jaehyun:**  
but isnt it obvious that he likes u 2

 **Donghyun:**  
don’t wanna talk about that

 **Jaehyun:**  
seriously I mean c’mon  
u can try 2 find out  
its easy u just have to rest ur head on his shoulder  
while we watch d movie  
u can give excuses 2  
like maybe ur tired n stuff  
but dont wanna be rude since I come over  
n then at d end of it, u pretend 2 sleep  
or u could’ve just sleep like real sleep

 **Donghyun:**  
what no

 **Jaehyun:**  
n then I can just ask him 2 carry u 2 d bedroom  
n like who knows whats gonna happen after that right

 **Donghyun:**  
I’m not doing it  
why do I have to do it  
if he likes me, he could’ve just tell

 **Jaehyun:**  
maybe he’s scared 2 tell  
or whatever reason he has

 **Donghyun:**  
I also have my own reason  
why I don’t wanna tell

 **Jaehyun:**  
but ure d main character here  
everyone is supporting u  
u write ur own story cmon  
wouldnt it be fun 2 try it out

 **Donghyun:**  
and like what  
fail miserably after that  
and not being able to talk to him  
and we’re not like how we used to  
I’m not gonna take the risk

 **Jaehyun:**  
do u really think joochan doesnt like u  
we all know he does so do u  
wouldnt it be great if u 2 finally together  
just picture it, imagine it  
u 2 holding hands and like look into each others eyes

 **Donghyun:**  
wew that’s like too much  
but yeah it’d be nice if that happens  
keep on dreaming

 **Jaehyun:**  
ayye just play along  
everyone is waiting 4 u 2  
lets not let us down

 **Donghyun:**  
seriously why is everyone wanna know  
can’t you all just leave us as we are now

 **Jaehyun:**  
thats it  
cant tolerate with u anymore  
d more I talk sense 2 u  
d more it doesnt make any sense  
open d door ‘m here

 **Donghyun:**  
and now you expect me to open the door for you

 **Jaehyun:**  
u can just ask joochan

 **Donghyun:**  
tsk

**********

 

After waiting outside for quite a few minutes, Jaehyun finally heard incoming footsteps on the other side of the door. He was expecting to see limping Donghyun or maybe confused Joochan once the door was opened. But, he was surprised when both came in picture. There they were, standing in front of Jaehyun as he registered the scene before him.

Joochan’s hands were probably supporting Donghyun along the way to the door, with one around Donghyun’s waist and the other one was holding Donghyun’s hand that was around his neck. Yeah, this could be them every single day if they would’ve just confessed already. But Jaehyun settled for that moment. No need for extra scenes in the drama. Stick to the plan, yes that’s it.

“Hey guys! So, I bought dinner and I thought maybe we can watch some movies or something....” Jaehyun was about to enter the apartment, but he froze on his spot when Joochan accidentally tickled Donghyun’s side as they headed back inside.

“That tickles…” Donghyun immediately grabbed Joochan’s hand to stop whatever he was doing, purposely or not, because blushing hard in front of Jaehyun didn’t seem like a good idea. Even though the blushes on Donghyun’s cheeks were subtle, it was noticeable. Same goes for the growing red color on Joochan’s ears.

“I-I’m sorry. I was just trying to help you –“

“Maybe leaving you two alone seems like a better idea.” Jaehyun interrupted Joochan from making his point, but their eyes quickly went to Jaehyun in varied forms. Donghyun was talking to Jaehyun from across the room with only his eyes, giving him the _I’ll-kill-you-if-you-do-that_ look. While Joochan, on the other hand, was being surprised at how the words came out from Jaehyun seemed to have a double meaning. Did he know something?

Jaehyun settled on proceeding the idea of having a movie, so he walked inside and headed towards the couch. “Okay, you two. Stop blushing and come over here.”

Yes, Donghyun was definitely going to kill Jaehyun after the movie ended.

 

No matter how ridiculously stupid Jaehyun’s idea was, Donghyun had no choice but to comply since Jaehyun threatened to tell the truth if he didn’t. Given the situation where Donghyun and Joochan, both were blushing earlier, he was convinced that they probably had something going on after all.

So, no. Let’s not let Jaehyun spoil the fun. Donghyun was going to do whatever Jaehyun wanted him to, just so he could do the confession himself.

 

**[Kim Donghyun – Bong Jaehyun]  
June 3rd, 21:10**

 

 **Jaehyun:**  
okay just tell him that ure tired  
but don’t wanna make me feel bad  
make up any excuses

 **Jaehyun:**  
just lean on his shoulder already  
or ‘m telling

 **Jaehyun:**  
hey r u seriously sleeping  
oh gosh okay

 

Donghyun was not sleeping, he pretended to. But, if Jaehyun seemed to believe it, then maybe his acting was actually working. Since he was already resting his head on Joochan’s shoulder, he took the chance to snuggle a little closer for comfort. Two can play the game, right? He swore he could feel Jaehyun’s eyes on them and imagine the screaming at the back of his head.

“I’ll bring Donghyun to bed for a sec.” Joochan said as he turned to look at Jaehyun once the movie showed the ending credits.

“No, no, just go. I’ll clean this up.” Jaehyun dismissed Joochan immediately, with that smile on his face, too obvious to not be seen. That mischievous smile just like himself, even Joochan could read between the lines but he wished to stay quiet about it.

Now, now. Donghyun was expecting a hand on his waist and another on his hand around Joochan’s neck. But what he didn’t expect was to have Joochan carried his whole weight up, as smooth as Joochan could as if Donghyun was nothing but a bundle of feathers.

Donghyun didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t just wrap his arms around Joochan’s neck, or did anything that could make his weight any lesser. Like it or not, Donghyun had to let Joochan did all the work carrying him into his bedroom, one hand rested on the stomach while the other hand swinging loosely.

Just when Donghyun thought his acting was fine, unnoticable, Joochan spoke up once he put Donghyun down on his side of the bed. “So, when are you gonna drop the act?”

Donghyun was in utter shock, but that could be an understatement. Donghyun was beyond speechless even if he didn’t say anything, he couldn’t find any words to explain himself. He thought of playing it along, still pretending to be sleeping and ignoring Joochan who’s sitting on his side. But it was not easy when he could feel Joochan’s warm breath near his face.

“I don’t know what games you are playing with Jaehyun, but if you don’t stop, I’ll kiss you.”

Donghyun was so close to drop the act, but the threatening remark from Joochan somehow sounded cute. And yes, he played along just to see how far Joochan would actually go.

“Okay, so maybe you do want me to kiss you.” He heard Joochan before it went quiet again.

Donghyun was trying his best, giving his all to not make a move or squirm from being under Joochan. He had no idea what made Joochan suddenly being bold and daring, compared to how he usually was before, but he kind of liked this side of Joochan. He could feel Joochan’s trembling lips dangerously touching his own and he knew by then, he won the game.

Donghyun may or may not have smirked a little before he closed the gap between them. “Maybe I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> internally screaming together with me dear dongchanists!!! haaa I hope this turns out okay, but like they kissed without confessing anything o.O but then again, bongbeom were like that too, but yeah, dongchan can play this game... hmm idk if I should just skip the confession part or not, but okay, I hope you guys like it :)) let me know in the comments below, ya? have a great day everyone~


	14. wdyth.14

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Jibeom]  
June 3rd, 22:01**

 

 **Jibeom:**  
Jae  
Hey, I’m sorry  
I just finished practice  
And they wanted to go for a drink  
So I went  
I should’ve texted you, I know

 **Jaehyun:**  
its fine  
totally understand

 **Jibeom:**  
You’re mad at me

 **Jaehyun:**  
no ‘m not

 **Jibeom:**  
Yes, you are  
You sound mad to me

 **Jaehyun:**  
not even d slightest

 **Jibeom:**  
Yeah, you’re mad at me  
I’m just going to wash up  
Then I go to your place

 **Jaehyun:**  
good choice

 **Jibeom:**  
We can still watch movie together  
Just the two of us  
Is that okay?

 **Jaehyun:**  
I pick d movie

 **Jibeom:**  
Sure :’)

 **Jaehyun:**  
anyway I got some story  
donghyun n joochan  
saw them kISSING  
THEY KISSED BEOM-IE  
!!!!!!!

 **Jibeom:**  
What? How? Oh gosh?!?

 **Jaehyun:**  
yeah  
donghyun told me dat he n joochan watched anime  
n u know how donghyun isnt a fan of it  
but he watched w joochan  
n not me

 **Jibeom:**  
And you, as his best friend  
Felt betrayed is it?

 **Jaehyun:**  
sort of  
n d best part was dat they watched a gay anime movie  
doukyuusei d 1 dat we watched be4 remember?

 **Jibeom:**  
Yeah  
But, wait  
So you’re telling me that  
Donghyun watched an ANIME  
And Joochan watched a GAY CONTENT  
I’M MISSING A LOT

 **Jaehyun:**  
just found out too  
dats y I immediately asked 4 a movie night  
so I planned w donghyun something  
like he pretend 2 be tired n get joochan 2 carry him 2 bed  
I was expecting them 2 kiss  
but when they actually did it  
as I was about 2 tell donghyun ‘m heading back  
I FREAKED OUT  
I HAD 2 COVER MY MOUTH W HANDS  
OR ELSE ILL SCREAM LIKE SOME CRAZY BL FAN

 **Jibeom:**  
You’re too obvious to not be a crazy bl fan

 **Jaehyun:**  
shut up  
u like dis crazy bl fan

 **Jibeom:**  
Yeah, I do

 **Jaehyun:**  
so yeah dats it

 **Jibeom:**  
Wait, what happened after that?

 **Jaehyun:**  
have no idea  
I dont wanna interrupt them  
n ruin d most important moment  
but lemme tell u  
joochan was carrying donghyun right?  
just imagine  
donghyun was lying on d bed  
n he had his arms around joochans neck  
n joochan was sitting at the side  
he was leaning  
HE WAS LEANING  
BEOM-IE  
MY HEART

 **Jibeom:**  
Hahaha  
Calm down babe  
It’s cute actually  
When you being your bl enthusiast self  
And can’t control the feels

 **Jaehyun:**  
oiii  
this is serious matter  
were talking bout donghyun n joochan here  
best friend n close friend

 **Jibeom:**  
I know  
And don’t get excited too much  
I mean, it’s their thing now  
We have to trust them  
And wait for them to tell

 **Jaehyun:**  
‘m aware of dat  
dont worry

 **Jibeom:**  
You’re cute

 **Jaehyun:**  
stop flirting n get ur arse here

 **Jibeom:**  
Right, I take a shower first  
It won’t take long, I promise

 **Jaehyun:**  
ok  
I wait

 

**[Group chat – Kim Troyhyun]  
June 3rd, 23:43**

 

_Hong Joochan left the group._

 

 **Jaehyun:**  
?!?  
what d hell?!?  
KIM DONGHYUN?!?

 **Donghyun:**  
ah yeah  
please don’t add him back  
just let him be

 **Jibeom:**  
Hey, are you guys okay?

 **Donghyun:**  
yeah, it was just  
yeah

 **Jaehyun:**  
bro what happened omg  
saw u guys kissing earlier  
thought dat everythings gonna be alright

 **Donghyun:**  
that was that

 **Jaehyun:**  
hey dats not helpful  
donghyun ‘m worried  
u okay?

 **Donghyun:**  
okay I guess  
I was just  
I thought it was okay for me to, you know  
because joochan was playing around  
saying that I should stop the act  
or else he’ll kiss me

 **Jaehyun:**  
so dats y u kissed him?

 **Donghyun:**  
yeah  
it seemed like the perfect timing too  
but maybe I was wrong  
at first joochan kissed me back  
but then when we leaned away  
and looked at each other  
I thought it was okay  
but he got confused and flustered  
idek anymore

 **Jaehyun:**  
oh gosh!!!!!  
I shouldnt have left dat early

 **Donghyun:**  
no, I think it would’ve been more awkward  
if joochan found you on his way out

 **Jibeom:**  
But, did you guys talk or something before he left?

 **Donghyun:**  
I don’t think so  
I mean, I asked him what’s wrong  
but he just kept quiet  
he didn’t know what to do  
he looked like he wanted to say something  
but he didn’t look back at me  
I was holding his hand so he couldn’t run away  
but even his hand was shaking  
maybe I was rushing stuff

 **Jaehyun:**  
thought dat he likes u 2?

 **Donghyun:**  
but that doesn’t mean it’s okay for me  
to suddenly kiss him  
maybe he didn’t expect me to take him seriously  
we stayed quiet for so long  
until he said that he wanted to go home  
guys he’s panicking right now  
and idk what to do

 **Jibeom:**  
Joochan :(  
I’ll check on him tomorrow

 **Donghyun:**  
but don’t mention to him about this  
just look out for him quietly  
you know, be there for him just in case

 **Jibeom:**  
Yeah, thought so too  
Don’t worry, Donghyun  
I wait for him to open up if he wants to  
But, maybe you should text him too

 **Donghyun:**  
I plan to  
but maybe give it a few days  
let him calm down and think it through  
gosh it’s my fault isn’t it?

 **Jaehyun:**  
no no no  
donghyun its not  
dont blame urself  
u have feelings 4 him  
its obvious dat youd kiss him dat time  
its like an opportunity 2 do so

 **Donghyun:**  
maybe  
but I think it’s my fault  
because he has the right to tell  
whoever and whenever he wants to tell  
but I took that away from him  
because for sure he wants to take it slow  
and at his own pace  
after he sorts his thoughts out  
he is still confused, guys  
maybe he isn’t entirely a bi  
maybe he thought he was  
but who knows what he truly feels

 **Jibeom:**  
I understand, Donghyun  
But, there is no use for you to think too much about this  
It happened already  
So, now we just be ready for him whenever he opens up  
It’s late, why don’t you sleep and we continue this tomorrow?  
I’ll let you know any update when I go back home in the morning

 **Donghyun:**  
I don’t think I can sleep  
sigh

 **Jaehyun:**  
donghyun  
‘m sorry  
shouldve been there with you

 **Donghyun:**  
It’s okay, no one expected it to turn out like this  
nevermind  
I try to sleep  
thanks guys

 **Jibeom:**  
Donghyun, you’re not alone in this  
We help whatever we possibly can

 **Jaehyun:**  
yeah  
just say n we come right away

 **Donghyun:**  
really appreciate it guys  
goodnight

 **Jaehyun:**  
Goodnight, Donghyun  
Hope you sleep well

 **Jaehyun:**  
night

 

**[Kim Donghyun – Hong Joochan]  
June 4th, 03:18**

 

 **Donghyun:**  
I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's enjoy this roller coaster ride ;;;;; (I just feel like giving dongchan time before they can truly happen, I'm sorry) and I totally forgot the existence of the other members in this fic and GOSH JAESEOK!!! I've been wanting to include him in this fic, but I still don't have any role for him, we'll see how this story goes (but obviously it's ajaeprince come on, I ship them since woollimpick, but since sungyoon and bomin are together here, maybe jaeseok can be like sungyoon's best friend or something, or maybe idk someone joochan meet somewhere while he is trying to sort out his thoughts - wait, wow I got an idea haha, nice) anyway let me know in the comment what you guys think about this, ya? thank you for spending time to read this though ;;;;;


	15. wdyth.15

**[Group chat – Kim Troyhyun]  
June 9th, 14:53**

 

**Jaehyun:**  
donghyun  
its been days  
u talked 2 joochan yet

**Donghyun:**  
sigh  
I swear I’ve been texting him  
calling him  
but he didn’t answer any

**Jibeom:**  
Gosh I’m sorry though  
He was perfectly normal at the apartment  
We even played games with Bomin last night  
I couldn’t just talk about it with him  
By right, I shouldn’t know the things happened between you guys  
At least not to him

**Donghyun:**  
no it’s okay jibeom  
I’ll give him space if that’s what he wants  
it’s more than enough that you guys know  
without him knowing  
let’s not make it a bigger issue for him

**Jaehyun:**  
wish he couldve just opened up tho

**Jibeom:**  
Give it time babe  
And let’s wait for him  
That’s the best way

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah but still  
seriously  
this is givin’ me headache  
anyway  
donghyun  
hows ur ankle

**Donghyun:**  
it’s getting better  
the doctor said I can catch up with the lectures next week

**Jaehyun:**  
but u sure ull be okay with that  
aint it gonna be awkward  
I mean  
you and joochan u know

**Donghyun:**  
I guess I just have to act then  
as if nothing happened  
because he doesn’t know you guys know  
so better if we just act normal right

**Jibeom:**  
Yeah  
Oh wait  
Bomin just texted me about Joochan  
Brb

**Jaehyun:**  
gosh  
dont tell me bomin noticed too  
man good luck beom-ie

**Donghyun:**  
hope everything’s okay  
sigh I shouldn’t have kissed him  
:(

**Jaehyun:**  
dont blame urself alskdjdlasfdsfs

 

**[Choi Bomin – Kim Jibeom]  
June 9th, 14:58**

 

**Bomin:**  
Jibeom-hyung  
You busy?  
I wanna talk to you about something  
It’s joochan-hyung

**Jibeom:**  
No, not at all  
What’s up, Bomin?  
What’s with him?

**Bomin:**  
I overheard his conversation with sungyoon-hyung last night  
After the game  
I don’t know exactly what it is about  
But they mentioned donghyun-hyung quite a lot  
And joochan-hyung seems to have a lot in his mind  
Does he likes donghyun-hyung or something?

**Jibeom:**  
I wish that was the case

**Bomin:**  
So joochan-hyung doesn’t really know?

**Jibeom:**  
I’m pretty sure he’s aware of what he feels towards Donghyun  
I guess it’s just........complicated  
There must be a reason what keeps holding him back  
For him to admit and come out to be one of us

**Bomin:**  
://  
I guess so

**Jibeom:**  
Yeah  
Well, then.......  
What about you, Bomin?  
What makes you so sure about Sungyoon-hyung?

**Bomin:**  
Wow hyung  
I wasn’t expecting that

**Jibeom:**  
Well, if you wanna make it even  
For me, I realized that I start to like Jaehyun  
Was when I can’t stand him having heart eyes over other guys

**Bomin:**  
Hahahaha  
Jealous much  
X)

**Jibeom:**  
That’s the awakening though haha

**Bomin:**  
I guess, for me is when I realized I wanna be more  
Than just junior-senior with Sungyoon-hyung  
He’s pretty charming and attractive himself  
Most of the guys my year finds him as their ideal type  
And he treats every guy with much affection  
Talk about the competition though

**Jibeom:**  
Isn’t that the same as being jealous??

**Bomin:**  
Yeah, well............

**Jibeom:**  
Lmao we’re the same  
So maybe that’s the kind of start for us  
Looking at Joochan’s case with Donghyun  
It seems to be different  
There’s a high chance for Joochan to be bi at this point  
And Donghyun, well he doesn’t wanna push Joochan though

**Bomin:**  
I can understand that sigh  
The conversation seemed to be pretty serious last night  
I immediately walked into my room

**Jibeom:**  
Yeah  
I guess we just have to wait for Joochan  
Let’s not push him  
And act normal okay?

**Bomin:**  
Sure hyung

**Jibeom:**  
Thank you for telling

**Bomin:**  
No problem  
Hyung, come on  
That’s what housemates are for

**Jibeom:**  
And since you’re a nice housemate  
Can you help taking out the trash?

**Bomin:**  
Wait hyung  
I forgot  
I’m moving out

**Jibeom:**  
No, you’re not  
Thank you~

 

**[Choi Sungyoon – Hong Joochan]  
June 9th, 22:16**

 

**Sungyoon:**  
Remember to talk about it, okay?  
It won’t settle if you don’t talk to donghyun

**Joochan:**  
okay hyung  
I will talk to him tonight

**Sungyoon:**  
Tell him what you told me, okay?

**Joochan:**  
yeah

**Sungyoon:**  
Let me know how it went

**Joochan:**  
always hyung, always  
I couldn’t thank you enough  
you help me a lot  
I don’t know how to repay you

**Sungyoon:**  
You can  
By telling Donghyun what you feel  
And work it out from there

**Joochan:**  
okay hyung  
wish me luck

**Sungyoon:**  
Good luck!!  
Now go  
Donghyun must be waiting for you

**Joochan:**  
alright

 

**[Hong Joochan – Kim Donghyun]  
June 9th, 23:22**

 

_Joochan is typing...  
Joochan is online._

 

_Joochan is typing...  
Joochan is online._

 

**Joochan:**  
hi  
are you sleeping already?  
am I bothering you?

 

_Donghyun is typing...  
Donghyun is online._

 

**Donghyun:**  
hi  
no, I’m still awake  
and you’re not bothering me  
never

**Joochan:**  
do you have time now?  
is it okay if we talk…?

**Donghyun:**  
I’m okay if you’re okay to talk

**Joochan:**  
can I call you?

**Donghyun:**  
sure

**Joochan:**  
_[Connecting video call...]_

 

Donghyun, on the other line, was hesitated to pick up the call. He thought it would’ve been a voice call, but Joochan decided to make a video call instead. To be honest, Donghyun missed Joochan _hella_ much. But given the situation they’re in, Donghyun was not sure a video call can make it any better. It was his fault too, he needed to apologize.

Donghyun sighed. It’s now or never. He sat up from his bed and straightened himself before he picked up the call.

> “Hi, Donghyun.”

Donghyun paused when he took in Joochan on the screen. _Gosh Joochan, I missed you so much._

> “H-hi, Joochan. How are you?”
> 
> “I’m okay. What about you?”
> 
> “As usual, I guess. The doctor told me that I can go back doing my thing next week, you know, dancing and classes.”
> 
> “That’s great! I’m happy to hear that, Donghyun…”
> 
> “Thank you.”
> 
> “So, uh... I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls and reply your texts, I was –“
> 
> “No, it’s okay, Joochan. It was me who should be apologizing. You must be surprised when I did that. I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have –“
> 
> “No, Donghyun. Wait. Don’t be sorry, a-and don’t finish the sentence, please.”
> 
> “Oh, okay...”
> 
> “It surprised me, but I-I liked it.”

Donghyun could see how red Joochan became and even if Joochan averted his attention away from the screen for a couple of seconds, Donghyun kept his eyes on Joochan. There was a silence in between as Donghyun waited for Joochan to continue. He will wait and give Joochan as much time as he needs to. Donghyun will do that.

> “I-I like you, Donghyun. I really d-do. I just, I don’t know how to do this, you know. If it’s with girls, I mean I dated a few in the past, but it’s you and I don’t want to mess this up. You’re my best friend, close friend, whatever we are. If I screw this up, it’ll be over.”
> 
> “Joochan, listen to me. I like you too, okay? And I want us to be something more than just best friend or whatever. But, it’s doesn’t have to be only you. This thing, it takes two to work. You and me, together.”
> 
> “I know, Donghyun. But, it’s my first time to feel like this towards a guy. No. Only you can make me feel this way, Donghyun. That’s why. And I don’t know how a romantic relationship with a guy work. I definitely don’t want to lose you if things go bad.”
> 
> “And you’re not going to lose me, Joochan. I’m here. Hey, look at me. I don’t have much experience in this too, I never dated any guy seriously before. But, we can try to work this together, okay? You set the pace, I’ll follow.”
> 
> “O-okay.”

They both looked at each other on the screen, locking gazes without saying anything. Joochan wanted to tell Donghyun, how he had been thinking about the kiss and wanting to do it again, how the kiss lingered on his lips for so many nights. But Joochan felt sorry for leaving Donghyun hanging the other night, Donghyun must’ve been worried, blaming himself all over again.

Joochan knew Donghyun very well because Donghyun definitely would do that. _Apologize, yes, apologize first, then slowly tell Donghyun about the kiss._

But, Donghyun interrupted him.

> “I’m sorry for leaving that night –“
> 
> “I miss you –“

_What?!_

Joochan’s eyes stayed frozen on Donghyun until he could hear a chuckle coming from the other line. Seeing how Donghyun’s eyes turn crescent behind that gummy smile, _since when Donghyun is this beautiful?_

> “I miss you, Joochan.”

Donghyun was sure vocal about this. And it didn’t help the butterflies in Joochan’s stomach when Donghyun kept on looking at him on the screen. This sure feels different. Joochan smiled to himself, the burden on his shoulders lifted off as his words weighted his feelings.

> “I miss you too, Donghyun.”
> 
> "When can I see you?"
> 
> "Can I come over?"
> 
> "You don't even have to ask that, Joochan. Just come here."
> 
> "Okay, wait for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slkjaslkdjaslkda dongchan gosh my dongchan heart is still beating~!! I MISS DONGCHAN SO MUCH T^T
> 
> I hope you guys like this update huhu let me know in the comments... oh and I won't be online on twitter that much since finals are coming orz (don't miss me too much X)) and I swear I've been wanting to write anything, just a~nything (preferably angst dongchan because I want to) but I can't lol let's see when I have time to finally sit down and write dongchan or bongbeom or whichever pair I feel like to huhu
> 
> have a great day, guys (and just so you know, my favorite writer is writing something so I'm waiting for her work instead of writing for dongchan haha, I'm THAT huge fangirl of hers, she inspired me so much)


	16. wdyth.16

**[Group chat – Kim Troyhyun]  
10th June, 06:19**

 

**Jaehyun:**  
so I heard from jun-hyung last night  
talkin with taek-hyung over d phone  
n u guys know how jun-hyung loves 2 use loud speaker  
there was something bout  
“let me tell you, donghyun and joochan are so loud”  
HELLO KIM DONGHYUN  
BETTER COME HERE N EXPLAIN  
WHAT DOES LOUD MEAN  
DID U GUYS FUCK  
WHEN DID U GUYS MAKE UP  
WHY AM I MISSING SO MUCH  
OIII

**Jibeom:**  
Oh wow, interesting  
But babe, it’s still early  
I bet Donghyun is still sleeping

**Jaehyun:**  
huh  
u bet  
hes too tired huh

**Jibeom:**  
Calm down, I don’t think that’s the case  
I know Joochan, been living with him for quite a while  
He’s not the fast-paced type of guy  
Plus he’s new in this gay thingy  
Maybe Youngtaek-hyung meant something else

**Jaehyun:**  
better be  
he owes me explanations

**Jibeom:**  
Lol babe chill  
Let’s just wait

**Jaehyun:**  
when r u coming here  
miss u already

**Jibeom:**  
Lol you saw my face like an hour ago  
I just went back to take other clothes  
You know that right?

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah  
just make it faster  
n come here already  
cant be without you  
eventho u annoy d hell out of me  
i still need u

**Jibeom:**  
Why can’t you admit that you love me more than I love you?

**Jaehyun:**  
dont wanna be a part of d #whippedculture

**Jibeom:**  
You, Bong Jaehyun, are ridiculous  
If I say I’m whipped for you, what would you feel?

**Jaehyun:**  
feel good…?  
why would anyone feel not good  
when someone say that  
cant relate

**Jibeom:**  
So that means you don’t wanna make me feel good  
Oh okay, that’s how it is  
It’s fine

**Jaehyun:**  
lol didnt mean it that way

**Jibeom:**  
Okay, babe  
I’m: whipped for you

**Jaehyun:**  
im: happy  
love you since I was born

**Jibeom:**  
Love you since my previous lifetimes

**Jaehyun:**  
thats not fair!

**Jibeom:**  
Fair was never in our dictionary

**Donghyun:**  
stop texting I wanna sleep

**Jaehyun:**  
lets make it fair n square when ure here  
OIII KIM DONGHYUN  
EXPLAIN NOW!!

**Donghyun:**  
what omg  
why are you so worked up at this hour  
and stop texting here  
go to your own private chat  
I wanna sleep

**Jibeom:**  
Hyun-ie heard Youngtaek-hyung talking to Jangjun-hyung last night  
Something about you and Joochan being so loud

**Donghyun:**  
oh that

**Jaehyun:**  
“oh that” ?????  
hello  
care 2 explain  
idk u guys fuck

**Donghyun:**  
so what if we did

**Jibeom:**  
I choked

**Jaehyun:**  
KIM DONGHYUN  
I SWEAR TO GAY GOD

**Donghyun:**  
shut up you’re overreacting  
do you really think me and joochan fucked  
like don’t your last few brain cells actually working  
how could I even when joochan is still new in this  
and like idek how to oh god

**Jaehyun:**  
that can happen  
it can  
‘m sure  
its 2018 now ppl cmon  
havent heard of sexting  
if ppl can just do it with strangers  
what more best friends fucking each other

**Jibeom:**  
Don’t mind Hyun-ie, he’s being sexually frustrated atm

**Jaehyun:**  
HOW DARE U

**Donghyun:**  
sorry to break it up to you  
but no we didn’t  
but yeah we’re okay now  
we called and talked a bit  
then he came over to my place  
and we talked and talked  
at one point he showed me the pictures he took on his camera  
but idk what’s wrong with me  
I just stare at him for so long, he noticed it  
and like he was leaning away because we’re so close  
I took his camera and put it on the table  
went back to him  
and he was so cute  
I COULDN’T HELP BUT TICKLED THE FLUFFINESS OUT OF HIM

**Jibeom:**  
So, that’s what it meant

**Jaehyun:**  
GOSH  
happy that you guys are okay now

**Donghyun:**  
my turn  
so what is this about jaehyun being sexually frustrated

**Jaehyun:**  
‘m not!!

**Jibeom:**  
You are  
Who was the neediest between the two of us?  
You

**Jaehyun:**  
YOU!!!!!

**Donghyun:**  
uh huh interesting  
so did you guys fuck yet

**Jibeom:**  
Do you really want to know?

**Donghyun:**  
SLDJAKLSJDKSA  
MAYBE NOT

**Jibeom:**  
We didn’t  
We want to see how the flow goes

**Donghyun:**  
sounds like a good plan

**Jaehyun:**  
just so u know  
beom-ie is the whipped one

**Donghyun:**  
yeah  
sure  
whatever

**Jibeom:**  
Wait  
I have a better thing to ask here  
Do we want to add Joochan back here or neh?

**Donghyun:**  
I don’t know, maybe?  
feels weird he’s not here  
we are usually 4/4  
like how can we be 3/4  
it feels so weird  
or is it just me

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah we can just add him  
but why r we even discussing bout this  
we can just add him tho…?  
like is it something to be discussed about

**Jibeom:**  
Lmao  
I just feel like asking for confirmation

**Donghyun:**  
yeah okay  
I’m just gonna go back to bed  
since I don’t really have plans for today

**Jaehyun:**  
wait  
why dont we go out today  
like idk as friends  
or double dates  
because I miss us being 4

**Jibeom:**  
Agree on that  
Where do you guys want to go?

**Donghyun:**  
wait wow a double date sounds really…  
idk it rings weirdly to me  
but I kinda like that  
yeah double date sounds nice

**Jaehyun:**  
so it is then

**Donghyun:**  
but idk how double date works  
like I’ve been third-wheeling you guys for so long  
and like joochan too  
I mean the both of us have been third-wheeling you guys  
giving it a name, making it official is just out of place  
I need a moment

**Jaehyun:**  
stop being overdramatic  
wait  
wait wait wait  
dont tell me u haven’t asked each other out

**Donghyun:**  
apparently not yet

**Jaehyun:**  
tf  
so like ure telling me  
u guys have kissed and confessed  
but not that

**Donghyun:**  
yeah, not that  
asking him out  
being boyfriends  
not yet

**Jibeom:**  
Oh god

**Donghyun:**  
on second thought  
don’t add joochan here yet  
not until I ask him out

**Jibeom:**  
So, is this plan still on or not?  
The double date thing?

**Donghyun:**  
well, okay maybe let’s not go on a double date  
I don’t think I’m ready to ask him out yet  
I try later today, I promise

**Jibeom:**  
Fine by me  
Maybe we can go camping idk  
I’ve been wanting to

**Jaehyun:**  
ok wait thats actually a good idea  
how bout this weekend  
we go camping 2d1n  
n that night me n beom-ie will be somewhere  
other than the campground  
so u better ask him out there and then  
KIM DONGHYUN YOU BETTER

**Donghyun:**  
okay okay  
I will  
/breathes deeply/

**Jibeom:**  
You can do it

**Jaehyun:**  
ook then ill make another group  
with the four of us  
easier that way

**Donghyun:**  
lol but okay, sure

**Jibeom:**  
Okay

 

**[Group chat – Camping 4/4]  
10th June, 06:38**

 

_Bong Jaehyun added Kim Donghyun to the group._  
_Bong Jaehyun added Kim Jibeom to the group._  
_Bong Jaehyun added Hong Joochan to the group._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like a quick update but I'll get back to it later hehe, it's been awhile >.<


	17. wdyth.17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/s: I was listening to exo's xoxo while writing this huhu (that song is so cute and fluffy, no one can say otherwise) so I can say that this chapter is inspired because of it

**[Group Chat – Camping 4/4]  
10th June, 09:20**

 

**Joochan:**  
vas happenin  
are we going camping  
OMG LET’S GO  
I’ve been wanting to go

**Donghyun:**  
yeah  
we’re planning to  
it’s been awhile  
since the last time the 4 of us went out together

**Joochan:**  
yeah that’s true  
where are you by the way?  
youngtaek-hyung is not here too

 

**[Kim Donghyun – Hong Joochan]  
10th June, 09:23**

 

**Donghyun:**  
hey  
I’m out for awhile  
paying bills and buying a few things  
do you need anything?

**Joochan:**  
oh no, nothing  
why didn’t you wake me up  
we could go together

**Donghyun:**  
I didn’t want to interrupt  
plus it’s okay, really  
no biggie

**Joochan:**  
oh okay

**Donghyun:**  
why?  
are you going somewhere?

**Joochan:**  
not that I have in mind  
do you have plans later on?

**Donghyun:**  
nothing much, just doing laundry I guess

**Joochan:**  
oh okay

**Donghyun:**  
if you wanna go somewhere  
I meant, the two of us  
I don’t mind

**Joochan:**  
yeah, I like that  
but there’s no rush  
we can go somewhere when you finish  
I can help you with lunch

**Donghyun:**  
nice!  
thanks

**Joochan:**  
where’s youngtaek-hyung?

**Donghyun:**  
he’s out meeting friends  
and he got a schedule today

**Joochan:**  
oh I see  
so it’s just the two of us today

**Donghyun:**  
haha yeah

**Joochan:**  
is that an awkward haha or nervous haha?

**Donghyun:**  
it’s just a haha, normal haha  
hahaha why all of a sudden

**Joochan:**  
nothing ;)

**Donghyun:**  
aish that ;) emoji

**Joochan:**  
when will you be coming back?

**Donghyun:**  
I’m done paying  
still walking  
maybe another 10 mins I’ll be there

**Joochan:**  
oh okay

**Donghyun:**  
where do you wanna go later?

**Joochan:**  
well I don’t really have anything in mind  
as long as I’m with you  
anywhere is fine I guess

**Donghyun:**  
that’s really not helping, you know  
hmmm  
do you wanna go to hangang park?

**Joochan:**  
oh sounds nice

**Donghyun:**  
I’ll tell jaehyun and jibeom

**Joochan:**  
wait, I thought we’re going just the two of us

**Donghyun:**  
well yeah  
it’s just  
I remember jaehyun told me that he wanted to go there too  
so I thought that maybe we all can go together

**Joochan:**  
oh  
if that’s then I don’t mind  
it’s been awhile

**Donghyun:**  
ikr  
but if you want just the two of us  
then it’s fine by me, seriously  
they can wait :)

**Joochan:**  
they definitely can :)

**Donghyun:**  
haha so what’s the plan?  
with or without them?

**Joochan:**  
well...  
I mean, it’s okay to ask them too  
I miss hanging out with them  
and we can discuss about the camping too

**Donghyun:**  
yeah sounds like a good idea

**Joochan:**  
the four of us it is then

**Donghyun:**  
there’s actually a bus stopping at my station  
I’ll take the bus

**Joochan:**  
lol that’s like 5 mins ride Donghyun haha

**Donghyun:**  
haha I know  
I don’t want you to wait that long

**Joochan:**  
it’s okay really  
I can wait  
just walk  
save that fare for some other time

**Donghyun:**  
lmao okay I’ll walk  
keep me company

**Joochan:**  
do you want me to call you?

**Donghyun:**  
no  
I mean, that’s sweet of you  
but let’s just text

**Joochan:**  
okay  
do you know tic-tac-toe?

**Donghyun:**  
yeah  
the X and O game right?

**Joochan:**  
so which one will you pick?  
X or O?

**Donghyun:**  
I don’t really mind  
hmmm if I have to pick then X I guess  
I get to go first isn’t it?  
how do we play this exactly haha

**Joochan:**  
do you really know what it means?

**Donghyun:**  
o.O  
idk what you mean

**Joochan:**  
X is for a soft kiss  
O is for a circled hug  
maybe you already know that

**Donghyun:**  
OHHH  
I thought you meant the game

**Joochan:**  
oh my god  
Donghyun, do I really have to spell it out for you?  
I’m trying to swoon you here man

**Donghyun:**  
!!!!!  
well sorry  
I’m not used to this kind of things  
I don’t really date that much  
plus no one ever did that to me  
compared to you who’s experienced

**Joochan:**  
let’s just say  
those years of experience  
I’m putting it in a good use on you  
is it working?

**Donghyun:**  
yeah, a bit  
tiny bit  
swoon me some more

**Joochan:**  
lol I didn’t pin you to be this type

**Donghyun:**  
what kind of type you mean

**Joochan:**  
the straightforward kind of type

**Donghyun:**  
you know me  
I tend to take things seriously

**Joochan:**  
yeah, you’re also the serious and innocent type  
no matter what I say, you’ll believe me

**Donghyun:**  
!!!!!  
does it mean you’re just joking around earlier?  
don’t you dare playing around with me hong joochan!

**Joochan:**  
no, no  
I will not joke around like that  
I really mean it  
Donghyun, come on  
you have no idea how hard it is for me to ask you this  
which one will you choose, X or O?

**Donghyun:**  
well it depends

**Joochan:**  
depends on…?

**Donghyun:**  
you seem comfortable when you’re with me  
that you keep on playing jokes

**Joochan:**  
okay then  
let’s be serious for once  
because I thought since we’re on the same page  
it goes without saying  
that we’re together

**Donghyun:**  
like together together?

**Joochan:**  
yeah

**Donghyun:**  
you mean like boyfriend kind of together?

**Joochan:**  
yes Kim Donghyun  
I thought last night was it  
that we started to be together idk

**Donghyun:**  
joochan-ie, I’m sorry  
I don’t really know this kind of things  
I thought that we should say or tell

**Joochan:**  
yeah okay  
so, we’re going out  
like boyfriends  
is it an X or O?

**Donghyun:**  
definitely O

**Joochan:**  
so you like us to be official, right?

**Donghyun:**  
yes yes!!  
thousand times O!!

**Joochan:**  
hahaha  
okay  
I’ll XOXO you when you get home

**Donghyun:**  
wait is that XO means yes no or…

**Joochan:**  
which one do you want

**Donghyun:**  
stop playing with me!!

**Joochan:**  
I can imagine you giving me that glare  
XO as in kisses and hugs

**Donghyun:**  
okay  
I like that  
lmao jaehyun and jibeom are so gonna laugh at my pathetic arse

**Joochan:**  
oh why?

**Donghyun:**  
because they asked me to ask you out  
but you asked me first instead

**Joochan:**  
oh haha  
we can start over  
let’s pretend this never happened

**Donghyun:**  
silly!!  
let’s not do that  
I would rather spend time with you now  
then make up fake scene  
plus it’s a cute story to tell them 

**Joochan:**  
wow Kim Donghyun, I'm swooned  
never thought this is cute to you

**Donghyun:**  
it is  
and I charm you with my cuteness some more

**Joochan:**  
I don’t mind that :)

**Donghyun:**  
now please open the door in 3 mins  
I'm climbing up the stairs

**Joochan:**  
alright boyfriend :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, A whole chapter for a fluffy, cute dongchan because we all need, yeah why not? (I am seriously dongchan deprived like I need more of their moments and fics and just anything related to these two bunch ;;;;; seriously) anyway I apologize because I literally forget how their texting style is, but like whatever haha this appears to be more of a self-indulgence fic than it was before (+ I have no idea where this is going tbvh, laugh at me guys) anyway those who knows me on twitter, thank you for everything huhu seriously


	18. wdyth.18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, I know, I know, I just feel like writing for this again, so there's that. And Happy Valentine's Day for those who celebrate, and for those who didn't, don't worry, we're awesome liddat, we're a team X) anyway, do enjoy this~ A little bongbeom for Valentine won't hurt, right? hehe

**[Group Chat – Kim Troyhyun]  
10th June, 10:35 **

 

 **Donghyun:**  
guys  
I uh need to tell you guys something  
I talked to joochan  
I mean we sorta agree  
that we’re actually going out lmao

 **Jaehyun:**  
omg what how  
its a good thing tbvh  
but I thought u two didnt ask out  
who made the first move

 **Donghyun:**  
yeah we didnt really  
earlier he was looking for me  
when I went out to settle things and stuff  
from there somehow we agree to go to the park  
and I said that I’ll tell you two  
but he thought it was just the two of us  
when I suggested to go just us  
he said it’s okay because he miss hanging out  
the four of us  
and somehow he started joking about this  
tic-tac-toe game…??  
I was dumb to be honest  
like how should I know he was trying to swoon me lol

 **Jaehyun:**  
what hahaha  
what did he do actually

 **Donghyun:**  
he was like,  
“X is for a soft kiss  
O is for a circled hug”  
and somehow we ended up having the ‘conversation’  
“let’s be serious for once  
because I thought since we’re on the same page  
it goes without saying  
that we’re together”

 **Jaehyun:**  
who said that

 **Donghyun:**  
joochan

 **Jaehyun:**  
ohh haha then

 **Donghyun:**  
and so I said, like /together/ together?  
and he replied, yeah  
I was relieved at that moment because  
hello, I don’t wanna jump to conclusion

 **Jaehyun:**  
KIM DONGHYUN  
U DONT HAVE 2 JUMP 2 CONCLUSION  
WE ALL CAN ALREADY SEE WHERE THIS GOES  
IT’S SO OBVIOUS THAT HE LIKES U DUH

 **Donghyun:**  
well, I just needed to be sure

 **Jaehyun:**  
SOMEONE PUNCH DONGHYUN 4 ME PLEASE

 **Donghyun:**  
stop being dramatic  
anyway I asked him, “you mean like boyfriend kind of together?”  
and he went, “I thought last night was it that we started to be together idk”  
so yeah  
I guess we’re dating now…?

 **Jaehyun:**  
I'm willing 2 donate my kidney if anyone volunteer 2 punch u rn

 **Donghyun:**  
I thought someone should say it or something  
isn’t it supposed to be like that

 **Jaehyun:**  
I MEAN  
SOMETIMES IT GOES WITHOUT SAYING  
LIKE IT JUST FLOWS NATURALLY  
BUT  
if he’s not ready 2 jump from friends 2 boyfriends  
then yeah idk  
u guys r just sigh

 **Donghyun:**  
well, this is a good news, isn’t it?

 **Jaehyun:**  
yeah it is  
CONGRATULATIONS BRO  
FINALLY U’RE NO LONGER SINGLE  
HOW DOES IT FEEL 2 FINALLY BE DATING

 **Donghyun:**  
hold up bro  
I’m taking my time trying to experience this weird feeling

 **Jaehyun:**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
JIBEOM JUST LAUGHED AT THAT  
HOW FREAKING RUDE  
HE SAID HE WAS NOT SORRY  
ITS KINDA EXPECTED COMING FROM U

 **Donghyun:**  
haha I kinda weirded myself even more  
that I let you guys know about this

 **Jaehyun:**  
beom-ie said u guys can go 2 d park later w/o us

 **Donghyun:**  
you sure you guys don’t wanna join?  
the more, the merrier

 **Jaehyun:**  
let this be the first date 4 u  
and theres no way im third-wheeling  
what time r u guys going anyway  
update us oh god

 **Donghyun:**  
well I’m not sure  
maybe later around 4 or 5  
I’ll tell you guys when I’m going

 **Jaehyun:**  
sure sure do that  
okay wait  
since u guys r now official  
r we still going camping this weekend or nah

 **Donghyun:**  
yeah about that  
I mean the purpose of that camping is to get me confessing  
but we’re done that  
so I guess no rush?  
we can just go during summer break

 **Jaehyun:**  
yeah I guess thats a good idea  
okay anything just update here

 **Donghyun:**  
alright

 

**[Group Chat – Kim Troyhyun]  
10th June, 16:08 **

 

 **Donghyun:**  
okay guys  
I’m going now  
you guys sure don’t wanna join?

 **Jaehyun:**  
have fun!!!  
and say hi 2 joo 4 me

 **Jibeom:**  
Have a great time you two  
Maybe tomorrow or later we’ll catch up with each other

 **Donghyun:**  
okay, you two have a great time too

 

**[Kim Jibeom – Bong Jaehyun]  
10th June, 16:24**

 

 **Jibeom:**  
Hyun-ie, are you sure about this?  
What if we get caught?

 **Jaehyun:**  
dont get caught then

 **Jibeom:**  
Easy said than done  
We’re literally following them  
For one, I know Donghyun can be pretty observant too

 **Jaehyun:**  
dont worry about that  
I’m very sure they dont really care about their surrounding  
they r in /love/  
all they see butterflies everywhere  
and the sun shines a little bit brighter

 **Jibeom:**  
You’re really liking this  
Hey, look up front!!

 

 **Jaehyun:**  
WHO THE HELL PUT A TRASH CAN THERE  
I WAS THIS CLOSE 2 SCREAMING  
IT HURTS LIKE HELL?!??!1/1!  
U DO KNOW I CAN HEAR U LAUGHING  
FROM BEHIND THE TREE  
STOP LAUGHING STOP IT

 **Jibeom:**  
Hyun-ie  
It’s been there since day 1st  
I’m sorry but I guess I’m not that sorry anyway  
I should’ve filmed you just now  
IT WAS HILAROUS  
YOUR EXPRESSION WAS PRICELESS

 **Jaehyun:**  
I hate u  
were breaking up

 **Jibeom:**  
Come on, Hyun-ie  
You can’t just break up with me  
It’s not even been a month  
What about our anniversary?

 **Jaehyun:**  
still

 **Jibeom:**  
Okay, sorry sorry  
Let’s focus on them  
Wait, where are they??

 **Jaehyun:**  
oh great  
I think we lost them  
KIM JIBEOM THIS IS BECAUSE OF U

 **Jibeom:**  
OH GOD WHY ME  
YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WALKED WITHOUT LOOKING AROUND  
WHO TOLD YOU TO TEXT WHILE WALKING?

 **Jaehyun:**  
WHO THE HELL PUT THE FREAKING TRASH CAN THERE

 **Jibeom:**  
I’M VERY SURE  
IT’S BEEN THERE FOR A LONG TIME  
okay let’s just stop here  
sit down at that bench behind you  
I’ll go there

 **Jaehyun:**  
thank you boyfriend

 **Jibeom:**  
What happened to breaking up  
And now I’m your boyfriend?

 **Jaehyun:**  
u know I didnt mean it

 **Jibeom:**  
We need to set some rules between us

 **Jaehyun:**  
oh wow, why

 **Jibeom:**  
Because we need to  
Okay, first of all  
Never joke about breaking up ever again

 **Jaehyun:**  
wait  
why do u think u can be in charge

 **Jibeom:**  
I’m your boyfriend, am I not?

 **Jaehyun:**  
why are u doing this 2 me?  
u know I have a soft spot 4 u  
u cant just use that card on me  
n u said ure coming 2 me  
why are u still behind the tree

 **Jibeom:**  
Someone needs to be in charge  
Or else, you’ll be dumping me for who knows how many times  
And to be honest with you, it hurts even a little  
So, yes we need to set some rules  
1\. No breaking up joke

 **Jaehyun:**  
2\. Stop taking me for granted

 **Jibeom:**  
I’m not taking you for granted  
I’m just using that advantage for certain situation

 **Jaehyun:**  
2\. Stop belittle me because I can fight

 **Jibeom:**  
Oh really, sugar pie?  
You can fight me, is it?  
Let’s see

 **Jaehyun:**  
WTH  
u cant just use petnames all of a sudden  
2\. NO PETNAMES

 **Jibeom:**  
I do what I want to do

 **Jaehyun:**  
whos the one between us that said to set some rules, huh  
its really not fair if u set some 4 me  
but not you

 **Jibeom:**  
You are right, sunshine  
It’s not fair

 **Jaehyun:**  
STOP

 **Jibeom:**  
Okay, just promise me, no breaking up joke  
Not when you didn’t mean it

 **Jaehyun:**  
I’m sorry beom-ie  
I promise I wont do it again  
can u just come here, please  
and sit with me 4 moment  
I think my knee still hurt  
a kiss will make it better

 **Jibeom:**  
I’ll kiss you anywhere you want, honey

 **Jaehyun:**  
getting more intimate now arent we

 **Jibeom:**  
You’re not complaining

 **Jaehyun:**  
no one say I am :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's where we're heading guys, some time for bongbeom everyone needs and let's just say give it some time for dongchan because you know what they say, save the best for the last, or something in between in that line, I'm not very sure... hope you guys like this little update huhu


	19. wdyth.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more on 2hyun and honestly speaking, it's kinda awkward tbvh... icb I'm doing this to these two haha, but yeah, it happened somehow, and seriously, this chapter doesn't really make any sense HAHA but yeah we're getting there...

**[Kim Donghyun – Bong Jaehyun]  
12th June, 08:27**

 

**Donghyun:**  
BONG JAEHYUN  
WHERE ARE YOU  
YOU OWE ME AN EXPLANATION

**Jaehyun:**  
why so sudden

**Donghyun:**  
WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW  
ARE YOU WITH JIBEOM

**Jaehyun:**  
no  
went back 2 my place  
with jangjun-hyung  
why

**Donghyun:**  
OKAY WAIT  
_[Picture sent]_  
_[Picture received]_  
WHY THE FUCK IT LOOKS LIKE HE’S GIVING YOU A BLOWJOB

**Jaehyun:**  
OIIII  
WHAT THE HELL

**Donghyun:**  
THAT’S SUPPOSED TO BE ME RIGHT NOW  
EXPLAIN BONG JAEHYUN  
SERIOUSLY, IN PUBLIC?!  
WHAT THE FUCK

**Jaehyun:**  
wait  
u got the wrong idea  
he was just kissing my knee  
we went 2 the park 2 sneak on u two  
but somehow I hurt myself  
because I wasnt looking  
he went 2 me and kiss my knee  
2 make me feel better  
KIM  
DONG  
HYUN  
WHAT THE FUCK  
WHERE DID U GET THIS PICTURE

**Donghyun:**  
you guys aren’t that stealthy  
we actually knew you guys were following us  
IT WAS OBVIOUS?!  
and we heard you  
so we went to hide  
and that’s when Joo took out his camera  
to get a better view of what you two were doing  
AND BAAM  
IDK YOU GUYS ARE THESE TYPE OF PEOPLE  
LIKE IN PUBLIC, REALLY??

**Jaehyun:**  
what  
NO!!!!!  
THATS NOT IT  
HE JUST KISSED MY KNEE WTF DONGHYUN  
SERIOUSLY

**Donghyun:**  
IT LOOKS SO WRONG FROM OUR ANGLE

**Jaehyun:**  
blame the angle then !!!!!  
are u serious about this  
KIM DONGHYUN

**Donghyun:**  
BONG JAEHYUN

**Jaehyun:**  
OMG ICB THIS  
ITS STILL 8AM  
AND WERE HAVING THIS KIND OF CONVERSATION  
SERIOUSLY BRO

**Donghyun:**  
so, did anything happen after that??

**Jaehyun:**  
WHAT  
NO  
WHAT DO U WANT  
U WANT US 2 ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING

**Donghyun:**  
didn’t Jibeom say something about you being sexually frustrated  
if I’m not mistaken

**Jaehyun:**  
OMG HE WAS JUST JOKING AROUND

**Donghyun:**  
ARE YOU SURE MISTER

**Jaehyun:**  
WHY WOULDNT I BE  
DONGHYUN SERIOUSLY  
its nothing  
he kissed my knee  
thats all  
and we didnt do anything last night  
why do u want us 2 do something  
what are u expecting oh god

**Donghyun:**  
okay, fine fine  
but be honest with me  
have you guys done it yet

**Jaehyun:**  
DONE WHAT

**Donghyun:**  
idk, anything  
more than just making out

**Jaehyun:**  
idk which one ure referring 2  


**Donghyun:**  
come on, you know  
okay maybe it’s too early for you guys to like get down to business  
but like, have you two talked about it  


**Jaehyun:**  
ABOUT WHAT  


**Donghyun:**  
fantasies idk, those kind of stuff  
what he likes, what he doesn’t like  


**Jaehyun:**  
WAIT  
ARE U SERIOUS  
U’RE ASKING ME THIS  
WHY DO U WANT 2 KNOW  


**Donghyun:**  
I’m just curious, bro  


**Jaehyun:**  
have u ever heard about something like  
CURIOSITY KILLS THE CAT  


**Donghyun:**  
it’s okay, I’m a strong cat  
I can fight  
it takes more than just Curiosity to kill me  


**Jaehyun:**  
OH GOD  
GOD ICB THIS  
IM OUT  
BYE DONGHYUN  


**Donghyun:**  
no, seriously, have you guys ever talked about it  
I mean, you guys have been together for what  
a few weeks, right?  
tbvh with you, even just a few days with Joo  
I feel like sharing so much with him  


**Jaehyun:**  
okay so did u guys talk about it yet  


**Donghyun:**  
not yet  
because !!!!!  
because we’re only being together for a few days  


**Jaehyun:**  
but u 2 have been best friends 4 like years now  


**Donghyun:**  
same as you and jibeom  
you two have been inseparable since decades  


**Jaehyun:**  
STOP EXAGERATTING  


**Donghyun:**  
okay, serious talk  
what’s the problem?  


**Jaehyun:**  
WHY ARE U BEING LIKE THIS DONGHYUN  
SERIOUSLY ITS NONE OF UR BUSINESS  
NONE  
OF  
UR  
BUSINESS  


**Donghyun:**  
sure, it’s none of my business  
but I know you two, I know you guys long enough to see  
that perhaps, you two want the same thing  


**Jaehyun:**  
what are u talking about  


**Donghyun:**  
for an observant ass like you, you can be very oblivious at times  
see, you two, you and jibeom, you guys have this kind of atmosphere  
it’s suffocating to be with you two sometimes  
like there’s something but none of you want to say or do anything about it  
try to convince me that there’s nothing, seriously  
bong jaehyun, you can’t fool me  


**Jaehyun:**  
fine  
ure right  
its been quite awhile  
me and jibeom  
there were times where we kinda wanted more  
than just making out  
but none of us know how to proceed???  
if that makes any sense  


**Donghyun:**  
okay  
you guys don’t have to immediately go there  
you guys can try, idk, talk about it first  
likes and dislikes, you know  


**Jaehyun:**  
if we ever talked about it  
then what  


**Donghyun:**  
then, slowly proceed from there  
maybe, you guys can start from sexting first?  


**Jaehyun:**  
KIM DONGHYUN  
WHO THE FUCK TEACH U  


**Donghyun:**  
OIIIII  
WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN  
YOU MIGHT KNOW THAT I’M A VIRGIN BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING  
I MEAN, COME ON  
EVERYONE MASTURBATE, IT’S HEALTHY  
HELLO  
DON’T TELL ME YOU NEVER, JAEHYUN  
AND SEXTING IS JUST LIKE ANOTHER FORM OF IT  


**Jaehyun:**  
fine fine  
I was just surprised that u know this kind of things  
quick question  
have you sexted before  


**Donghyun:**  
you want honest answer??  


**Jaehyun:**  
yeah...???  


**Donghyun:**  
there was one time, only that  


**Jaehyun:**  
does joochan know about this  


**Donghyun:**  
he knew, I told him the day after  


**Jaehyun:**  
did you tell him who  


**Donghyun:**  
I told him all about it and he’s okay with it  
I mean, considering the situation I was in, it was understandable  
but since we’re together now, he said to ask him for the favor next time  


**Jaehyun:**  
HE WHAT  
WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON  
HOW ARE U TWO PROGRESSING SO FAST  


**Donghyun:**  
we talk about everything, jaehyun  
stop being so dramatic  
it’s okay, he told me some stuff too  
we promised to tell each other everything  
ain't that what boyfriends do?  


**Jaehyun:**  
WAIT LET ME BREATHE  


okay so  
how do you start it  


****

**Donghyun:**  
well, it was kinda awkward  


****

**Jaehyun:**  
wait  
who did you do it with  


****

**Donghyun:**  
I’m not telling you  
it’s just that one time only  
I mean, one day  
one day, I’ll tell you  
but not now  
it’s not about me, it’s about you  


****

**Jaehyun:**  
okay, sorry about that  


****

**Donghyun:**  
nahh, it’s okay bro  
anyway, as I was saying  
I don’t really know  
but I guess, it’s better to do it with someone you trust  
it sucks if it’s just for that one time only with a complete stranger  
I mean, it’s better for partners to do it, you know  
to spice up the relationship, having that sparks again  
but for me, that one time was just nothing  
I did that just to make me feel at ease for once...???  
anyway, save that for later  


****

**Jaehyun:**  
OH MY GOD ICB WERE DISCUSSING ABOUT THIS  


****

**Donghyun:**  
so I guess it’s okay if you do it with jibeom  
you two kinda need it though, seriously  
those raging hormonal and sexually intense atmosphere is killing me  


****

**Jaehyun:**  
SHUT UP OKAY OKAY  
HELP ME THEN  
STOP MAKING FUN OF ME  


****

**Donghyun:**  
right  
okay, once you guys discuss about the mutual likes and dislikes  
maybe you guys can discuss about having a code too  
like it’s gonna be super awkward if you start with,  
“oh, hey, I’m might having some issues with my hormone, do you think you can help?”  
because what the fuck!! NO, JUST NO  
YOU GUYS NEED TO BE AS CASUAL AS POSSIBLE  


****

**Jaehyun:**  
I FEEL LIKE THROWING AWAY MY PHONE  
OH THANK GOD IM IN MY ROOM  
IMAGINE IF I HAVE THIS CONVERSATION WITH U IN BEOMS ROOM  


****

**Donghyun:**  
relax, really it’s nothing  
I mean, it’s you two, you guys are boyfriends now  
what could possibly go wrong  


****

**Jaehyun:**  
uh hello  
anything can possibly go wrong  
if its turned out awkwardly  
I dont wanna risk it  


****

**Donghyun:**  
you two know each other long enough to not be awkward  
come on, I know you two won’t be like that  
COME ON BONG JAEHYUN  
HAVE SOME FAITH  
IF YOU DIDN’T KNOW YET, LET ME TELL YOU  
KIM JIBEOM LOVES YOU  
NOT JUST L-O-V-E YOU, HE WANTS YOU  
W-A-N-T  


****

**Jaehyun:**  
WHAT THE CUFK THWAT THE FUCK  
KIM DONGHYUN  


****

**Donghyun:**  
you really gotta chill  
just talk to him about it  
if you’re embarrassed to discuss with him in person  
just text him  
serious talk, he wants the same thing too  
I JUST KNOW IT  
MY GAY RADAR NEVER GO WRONG, BONG JAEHYUN  
and don't mention my name when you discuss about this  
it can be pretty embarrassing if he knows you're discussing with someone else before him  
and we don't want that to happen  


****

**Jaehyun:**  
OH GOD FINE  
FINE!!!!!  
ILL TALK 2 HIM  
wbu and joochan  
did you guys have some sort of a code or something  


****

**Donghyun:**  
yeah kinda  
even though we never actually sext before  
we just texted about it the other day  
and that’s when I told him everything about my first time  


****

**Jaehyun:**  
sigh  
fine fine  
ILL DO IT ILL TALK 2 HIM  
WTF KIM DONGHYUN  
ICB THIS  


****

**Donghyun:**  
seriously, it’s okay bro  
sure, sexting can be very personal and intimate  
but isn’t that good for you two, especially in a relationship  
I mean, it’s better than having a blowjob in the middle of the park  


****

**Jaehyun:**  
I TOLD U  
HE JUST KISSED MY KNEE  
NOTHING MORE  


****

**Donghyun:**  
yeah, sure X)  


****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? TELL ME IT'S AWKWARD BECAUSE IT IS HELLA AWKWARD FOR ME TO WRITE THIS, sometimes I wonder how people can actually write pretty good smut without being embarrassed about it, or is it just me? Maybe it's just ME lmao okay next chapter might be (MIGHT BE) about bongbeom discussing about it, so look forward to it? hehe


	20. wdyth.20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what everyone have been waiting for ;)

**[Bong Jaehyun – Kim Jibeom]  
12th June, 22:01**

 

**Jaehyun:**  
hey  
coming tonight?

**Jibeom:**  
Yes, planning to  
Do you need anything?  
Do you still have that ice cream I bought the other day?  
Or I can just buy on my way there

**Jaehyun:**  
there’s still some  
dont have 2 buy anything

**Jibeom:**  
Right  
Give me around 20 mins?

**Jaehyun:**  
kay  
ill wait 4 u

**Jibeom:**  
Have you chose what movie we’re going to watch?

**Jaehyun:**  
no…  
thought we could just hang out

**Jibeom:**  
Sure, we can do that too  
I’ll help Sungyoon-hyung and Bomin in the kitchen first  
Then I’ll be on my way  
I’ll text you then, okay?

**Jaehyun:**  
kay  
_/picture sent/  
/picture received/_

**Jibeom:**  
That’s my hoodie, right?  
It looks good on you :)

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah it is  
thanks

_/picture sent/_  
_/picture delivered/_  
_/picture sent/_  
_/picture delivered/_  
_/picture sent/_  
_/picture delivered/_  
for you, beom-ie

 

**[Kim Jibeom – Bong Jaehyun]  
12th June, 22:17**

 

**Jibeom:**  
Wow, Jae  
But why do you have to bite the sleeve like that, baby?  
It’s…

**Jaehyun:**  
hey  
its… what?

**Jibeom:**  
You look cute

**Jaehyun:**  
cute?

**Jibeom:**  
Yeah

**Jaehyun:**  
just cute?

**Jibeom:**  
And  
It does things to my heart

**Jaehyun:**  
_/picture sent/_  
_/picture received/_  
since you say I look cute

**Jibeom:**  
Baby, do you really have to do that?  
You know, you look sexy like that  
Do you really need me to tell you that?

**Jaehyun:**  
yes  
I can do more if you want me too

**Jibeom:**  
Baby, Jae  
Are you okay?

**Jaehyun:**  
wdym

**Jibeom:**  
You seem like not yourself  
Is everything good?

**Jaehyun:**  
you don’t like me sending pictures?

**Jibeom:**  
I like it, baby  
I’m just checking  
Send me more

**Jaehyun:**  
how exactly do you want me?

**Jibeom:**  
Hmmm  
Surprise me

**Jaehyun:**  
_/picture sent/  
/picture received/_

**Jibeom:**  
You bit your lips like that  
And your eyes, baby

**Jaehyun:**  
_/picture sent/  
/picture received/_

**Jibeom:**  
Jaehyun!!  
Did you just send me this?  
Are you really doing that?

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah  
touching myself while I wait for you bby  
want you here

**Jibeom:**  
Fuck  
I’m not ready for this

Are you still touching yourself, baby?

**Jaehyun:**  
yes

**Jibeom:**  
Okay  
I’m on my way  
I’ll just get out of my apartment  
Should be arriving at yours another 10mins  
Touch yourself slowly, baby

**Jaehyun:**  
_/voice note sent/  
/voice note received/_

**Jibeom:**  
Fuck, baby  
You sound so beautiful

**Jaehyun:**  
Can I call you?

**Jibeom:**  
Gosh, you’re driving me crazy  
You really want to phone sex when I’m in public?

**Jaehyun:**  
Don’t let anyone know about this, bby  
Just want you  
Please, can I call you?

**Jibeom:**  
No, please don’t

**Jaehyun:**  
it’s easier for me

**Jibeom:**  
You listen to me, Bong Jaehyun  
It’s enough that you make me turned on in front of Sungyoon-hyung and Bomin  
I can’t let you make me hard in public

**Jaehyun:**  
bby  
did they know?

**Jibeom:**  
No, they didn’t  
I hid it well  
Don’t want anyone else to know, right baby?

**Jaehyun:**  
hmmm  
just you

**Jibeom:**  
Okay, I’m at the bus stop  
But I’ll be dropping off at the store

**Jaehyun:**  
fuck you  
you can’t just let me like this

**Jibeom:**  
Shush baby  
I’ll see what they have here  
Just in case

**Jaehyun:**  
ahh fuck  
you want to do it for real?  
tonight?

**Jibeom:**  
Just in case  
If we feel like it  
We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to

**Jaehyun:**  
if we do it, do I get cuddle after that?

**Jibeom:**  
Of course  
I’ll take care of you, baby  
You like that?

**Jaehyun:**  
yeah ahh fuck

**Jibeom:**  
Are you still touching yourself?

**Jaehyun:**  
yes

**Jibeom:**  
Make sure to touch yourself slow and good  
Imagine that hand is my hand

**Jaehyun:**  
ohf uckshit

**Jibeom:**  
Be sure to keep quiet, baby  
We don’t want Jangjun-hyung to find out, right?

**Jaehyun:**  
no

**Jibeom:**  
Good boy

**Jaehyun:**  
fuck

**Jibeom:**  
Is it good?  
Does it feel good when I praise you, baby?

**Jaehyun:**  
yes so much  
fuck where are you now?

**Jibeom:**  
Just got inside of the store

**Jaehyun:**  
okay  
please  
just come here  
I can’t hold it in

**Jibeom:**  
Be patience, baby  
I’ll take care of you if you listen to me  
Can you do that?

**Jaehyun:**  
I’ll try  
_/voice note sent/  
/voice note received/_

**Jibeom:**  
Fuck  
You sound like a mess

**Jaehyun:**  
bby just imagine  
I come while wearing this hoodie  
your hoodie  
fuck you smell so good

**Jibeom:**  
You’re really driving me insane

**Jaehyun:**  
wish you were here

**Jibeom:**  
I’ll be there soon, baby

**Jaehyun:**  
can’t wait  
to have your hands on me  
touch me, bby

**Jibeom:**  
Fuck I’m hard

**Jaehyun:**  
thought you already were

**Jibeom:**  
You’re making this difficult  
Let me just  
I’ll walk to McD

**Jaehyun:**  
WHAT THE FUCK  
thought you’re coming here  
beom you can’t do this to me  
I can’t hold it any longer

**Jibeom:**  
Me too  
That’s why I’m going to McD  
I’ll take care of this first

**Jaehyun:**  
are you?  
do you plan on touching yourself?

**Jibeom:**  
You can’t have all the fun on your own, baby  
That’s not fair

**Jaehyun:**  
fuck  
can I call you when you get there?

**Jibeom:**  
Sure, baby  
Just keep touching yourself  
I’m nearly there  
Okay, they didn’t suspect anything  
I’m walking towards the restroom  
Thank goodness no one’s here  
We need to be quiet, baby  
Can you promise me that?

**Jaehyun:**  
yes bby  
anything for you

**Jibeom:**  
I’ll make you feel good later, I promise that too

**Jaehyun:**  
ahhf uc kyes

**Jibeom:**  
Okay, you can call me now

**Jaehyun:**  
_[connecting voice call…]_

> “Beom-ie, baby…”
> 
> “J–jae, fuck.”
> 
> “Is this okay?”
> 
> “What? Jaehyun, you can’t just do this to me.”
> 
> “I’m asking you. If it’s awkward, we don’t have to.”
> 
> “Are you fucking kidding me? I want this, okay.”
> 
> “I… I want this too.”
> 
> “Good. How are you doing?”
> 
> “Still touching myself…”
> 
> “Okay, I want you to take off everything except the hoodie.”
> 
> “Y-yeah okay.”
> 
> “Now, I want you to lay down comfortably.”
> 
> “Hmmm…”
> 
> “Can you spread your legs for me? And touch yourself slowly, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”
> 
> “Fuck. I’ve been touching myself ever since. You think I can go slow? I don’t think so.”
> 
> “Okay, fine. Let’s say, if I’m there with you… What would you want me to do?”
> 
> “Kiss me and bite all over my neck.”
> 
> “Fuck, I want to kiss you too, baby.”
> 
> “Yes, Beom-ie. Yes, I want you to do me.”
> 
> “Baby, Jae, can you touch your nipple for me?”
> 
> “Shit fuck… W-wait. Oh god, fuck, it feels so good.”
> 
> “Slowly baby.”
> 
> “Fuck Beom-ie. I’m so close.”
> 
> “Yes, I can see that. You look so beautiful under me baby.”
> 
> “Fuck fuck…”
> 
> “And you’re so wet for me.”
> 
> “Oh god!”
> 
> “Keep it down, baby. We don’t want anyone else to know, remember?”
> 
> “Beom-ie, I’m… so, so – shit, I’m close.”
> 
> “Do you want to come, baby?”
> 
> “Beom – beom-ie, argh fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck – shit. I’m close, close…”
> 
> “Me too, baby. You sound surreal.”
> 
> “Baby, hngg… I’m…”
> 
> “Come for me, Jae, baby come for me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That was good. Seriously, fuck…”
> 
> “Yes, it was. I’ll be on my way to your place. Just stay there, okay?”
> 
> “Okay, I’m waiting for you, Beom-ie.”
> 
> “Give me a few minutes. I’ll ring once I arrive.”
> 
> “Thank you, Beom-ie.”
> 
> “It goes both ways, baby.”
> 
> “Do you think we can do this again?”
> 
> “Sure, anytime.”
> 
> “Okay, come here fast.”
> 
> “On my way.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Beom-ie…”
> 
> “Yes, Jae?”
> 
> “I like you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know that, silly. I know. I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my first time writing this lol hope it's not awkward, urghh... idk how to write for sexting, bury me.


End file.
